


A Kyuubi's Kiss

by Sakura911



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Forbidden Love, Partnership, Priestesses, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura911/pseuds/Sakura911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five young maidens descend into the fiery world of demons to compete for the title of "Maiden of the Mizu Shrine." They will face dangers and horror's unimagined. They will need all their training and courage to face the evil and malignant creatures that dwell there, thirsting for their flesh and blood. One will prevail in a world where failure means death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hundred Year Tradition

**Hello all! Sakura911 is back with another fan fiction. This fan fiction was inspired when I was randomly listening to music and BAM! I had to write a new story. Again this one is a Naruto theme one. It seems that I am getting back into that anime again. I hope that you all like this one – I have big plans for this one! So please read and review, I love to hear what you have to say about it. I would appreciate it. :3**

**A shout out to my special uncle who edited my fandom, I love you to death and will look to you for future guidance!**

**Naruto doesn’t belong to me – I wish, if it did then he would have gotten together with Sakura already.**

* * *

 

**Summary: Five young maidens descend into the fiery world of demons to compete for the title of “Maiden of the Mizu Shrine.” They will face dangers and horror’s unimagined.  They will need all their training and courage to face the evil and malignant creatures that dwell there, thirsting for their flesh and blood. One will prevail in a world where failure means death.**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

 

**~ Love Like This by Amy Pearson~**

**I thought I had the whole thing figured out, til I found you.**  
I didn't wanna waste my time just, lookin' for love.  
I thought that I was better off alone,  
but I was wrong. 

 

* * *

**A Kyuubi's Kiss**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: The Hundred Year Tradition**

* * *

 

 

Just as the sun set behind the rolling hills, a new beginning commenced. In an enormous shrine on the outskirts of Japan, a festival was being held. The night sky shimmered over the clearing where the booths were positioned. Balloons and party streamers coated the shrine walls and ceilings in traditional fashion. The strong aroma of various types of cuisines intertwined with one another creating an oddly pleasant blend. Enjoyable old folklore melodies were being performed for all to enjoy and reminisce in the past.

A glorious celebration to behold, it was filled with liveliness and vigor. Many of the inhabitants poured onto the holy grounds, to do anything to be a part of this festivity. It was time! The rein of the old generation was coming to an end, and the new generation would be taking over.

The elders of the village spoke of a group of women who would be competing over Lady Tsunade’s duties as the Priestess of the Mizu Shrine. It would be an honor to witness a tradition that only happened every hundred years.

When the guests arrived at the sacred domain, they strolled through the enormous Torii gates that towered over them and climbed up the stone steps. Ascending to the peak, a well filled with purified water awaited the guests to the left of the stairway. It was common courtesy to bathe your hands and mouth to cleanse one’s self before approaching the main shrine. Thoroughly washing themselves, the guests continued their journey. 

Not only the Konoha Village, but all the neighboring villages got to witness this prestigious ritual. This opportunity was a once in a life time experience. Time did not move quickly enough. The wait was almost excruciating.   

The best thing they had to look forward to was when the ceremony ended, they would welcome the victor to their sanctuary – a place where they prayed for their loved one’s well being and offered tribute to the deceased. She would be the woman they would pray to and worship for the next century. 

The Head of the Konoha Village ambled her way to the heart of the crowd. She held her posture high as she gracefully stood, demanding respect from her kin. All the descendants bowed their heads in admiration. She lifted her hands in the air as a signal for silence; the music halted and not another word was spoken.

Kurenai faced the audience. “It is time for Lady Tsunade to step down and relinquish her place as the Shrine Maiden of the Mizu Shrine. The trial for the Shrine’s new guardianship will be underway shortly!” The crowd cheered and hollered joyously in anticipation. She lifted her hand and silence filled the air once more. “Lady Tsunade has been our guardian for many years. Please, pay your respects to her as she reveals those whom she has deemed worthy in participating in this ritual.”

A young woman sauntered along the path the villagers created for her. Five young ladies trailed behind her, their faces concealed with an ivory cloth that kept their identities a secret for the time being. Lady Tsunade waved and smiled at the children that stared in awe at her youthful complexion. It was amazing that she has not aged a single year since the day she became the village’s priestess – one of the many benefits of being the Mizu Shrine’s Maiden. The older villagers bowed in respect to this wondrous woman who had granted many of their wishes – they did not deserve her divine benevolence.

Kurenai dipped low towards Tsunade in high regard, there had only been a handful of times that she had actually met the priestess, but this had been the first time she has been this close. The God that the Shrine housed did not allow many to seek her presence. “Please, reveal to us the women you have chosen.”

The fair-skinned woman turned to the gathering villagers and beamed warmly, her maple eyes glancing over each villager’s hopeful expressions. “First off, before I begin my speech, I would like to thank you all for coming to this most important day – it makes me incredibly happy that all you care so much about this celebration!”

The volume of cheering and clapping from the crowd intensified. Just by being in her company, they felt more alive and free! Words could not describe the sadness they felt because of her leaving the shrine.

“Every century, the current priestess of the shrine must test those who might be a suitable replacement. I will test these young ones to determine if they have what it takes to obtain my place in this demon infested world. What these women experience will test their spiritual abilities, their endurance, and their will to survive– if they lack in any of these categories then they will fail.” She paused to make sure that she had everyone’s absolute attention. “One-by-one I will announce the chosen ones.”

The group of teenagers lined up in a neat and orderly manner, and knelt.

Tsunade advanced to the first teen. “The first one I have chosen is Ino Yamanaka.”

Ino slipped off her cloth to reveal striking cerulean eyes. The Yamanaka Clan applauded noisily. They just knew she was going to be selected, how could she not? The blonde brushed her locks out of her face and stood up to bow at her awaiting public.

“Karin Uzumaki.”

The redhead ripped the cloth off and began waving coolly at her clan who bawled rowdily. Tsunade flinched at the degree of the volume of their shouted praises and congrats. Karin adjusted her spectacles and grinned arrogantly. Unfortunately, the Uzumaki family was utmost known for their loud and unpredictable nature. The priestess still did not know if it was a good or bad trait for a maiden to have.

Sighing heavily, she proceeded on, before she could utter a word the pallid teenager had already let the fabric flop to the ground and beckoned the crowd to cheer wildly. Tsunade’s eyebrows twitched in irritation. Why were kids so impatient these days? No respect. “The third is obviously Kin Tsuchi.”

Shaking her head, she moved to the next contestant. “Hinata Hyuga.”

Timidly, the girl’s hands trembled uncontrollably as she withdrew the cloth and bowed deeply to the villagers. “Please take good care of me.” Her cheeks flushed scarlet from the attention that she had received from the audience. From the Hyugas that actually came, their voices were swallowed up by the crowd’s heavy applause. Like a curtain, she allowed her navy hair to block their stares in embarrassment.

Tsunade nodded her head in approval; it was a good decision to select her. She was so sweet and pure, the perfect blend of a fair maiden. Breaking her train of thought, she declared the final girl, “And lastly, Sakura Haruno.”

The crowd suddenly went silent. Abruptly, the atmosphere became solemn.

Sakura slid the silky material that hindered her appearance to the side, allowing her rosy mane to spill across her shoulders. A sweet smile spread upon her face. Emerald orbs stared back at the judging gazes. She was accustomed to this kind of treatment.

The villagers began to mumble amongst themselves.

“Lady Tsunade chose _her_?”

“Hey, isn’t she the daughter of-”

“Shh! That is unspeakable!”

“What in the world?”

“She better not win or we’re doomed.”

“Silence!”  Kurenai bellowed harshly, “Allow Lady Tsunade to speak!” The mumbles turned into petty whispers. “Now, please continue.”

“Thank you.” Tsunade circled the anointed ones. “Those of you, who have not done so, please stand.”

Everyone stood shoulder to shoulder, keeping their poise and standing graceful and straight. All were dressed in traditional priestess robes which consisted of a red hakama and a white haori.

“Are you all prepared for what is about to happen?” she inquired folding her arms behind her back.

“Yes, Lady Tsunade.” They spoke in unison.

“Do I have your word?”

“Yes, Lady Tsunade.”

“Excellent.” The priestess bobbed her head and stared at the villagers. “The trail that I have chosen for them is –” A moment of tension overflowed the space. “They will be sent into the demon realm where they must survive an entire year there and create a bond with a demon that will become their familiar.”

The audience gasped. Why would she pick that trail? Of all she could have selected, why the most dangerous one of them all?

“She cannot be serious?” Ino’s father, Inoichi, shouted angrily. “My daughters being sent to such a dangerous place, I forbid it! She’s too delicate for that!”

Tsunade rubbed her temples, a headache swiftly approaching. The Yamanaka men were very hardheaded and difficult to deal with. “It is your daughter’s decision if she wishes to continue, no one is keeping her here against her will.”

Ino crossed her arms and scoffed. “Father, please, I want to do this. I want to bring honor to our clan’s name.” Inoichi hushed down as his wife gave him an evil glare to remain silent. “Lady Tsunade, I apologize for my father’s rudeness.”

Rolling her eyes, she preceded with her speech. “As I was saying, creating a bond with a demon is not an easy task to accomplish, by no means. The first thing is making sure that you absolutely want them as your eternal companion. After all, once you have bonded with your familiar is it an unbreakable connection that not even the God of the Mizu Shrine could rip apart.” She glanced back at the young adults. “And one more thing ladies, by all means, do not allow yourself under any circumstance to develop feelings for your familiar. Such an act is forbidden and frowned upon. Do I make myself clear?” There was a dark glint in her gaze that left no room for argument.

A brief period of silence ensued. “Yes, Lady Tsunade.” The girls bowed rapidly, fearing their mentor’s wrath. Their teacher was a force to be reckoned with. Almost instantly the rage vanished and was replaced with glee.

She rested her palms on her hips. “Outstanding answer.” Gazing up to the heavens, she called for her familiar. “Shizune!”

In a dark flash, her trusted partner appeared before her. Long, elegant, ebony wings folded behind Shizune as she fell to one knee. “Yes, my lady?”

“Prepare the demon portal.” She commanded.

“As you wish.” The crow demon vanished in a flutter of feathers leaving everyone awe struck.

She turned her concentration back to the crowd, “This leaves thirty-minutes before the portal is ready. Allow this time to be used for your farewells.” She paused. “You never know if this will be the last time you all might see these young ones.” Leaving it at that, Tsunade marched into the main shrine.

In a huge stampede, the villagers raced to their loved ones. They did their best to provide their attention and support. During this mayhem, Sakura slipped away and advanced to the back of the main shrine.

“That girl is so weird. She doesn’t even say goodbye to any of her friends or family.” Karin whispered. Even when they were away training in the shrine, Sakura never received any gifts or letters from her clan.

Ino squinted her brows, and shook her head. “That’s because, idiot, she has no family and friends.”

Scarlet eyes gazed in disbelief. “Psh, whatever you say.” She huffed, stumping to her awaiting family members.

Ino sent glares towards Sakura. There had to be something special about her for Tsunade to have chosen her, but what was it?

 

* * *

 

Walking along the path, Blossom saw an enormous tree, not too far in the distance. The gigantic tree slowly approached her as she preceded closer and closer. The bright rays made this tree incredibly magnificent. It was perfect in every way, not a branch or leaf out of place, pink flowers dotted the bulky branches in random disarray. With the wooden bucket she carried, she emptied the water into the dry dirt. “Hello mother, it’s good to see you again. I see it’s been sometime since someone had watered you, I apologize for my laziness.” Once all the liquid drained into the thirsty soil, she placed the bucket down. Lifting her hand up, gradually she touched the rough bark of the tree. Bark met flesh. “In just a few minutes, I will be sent to the demon world. Can you believe it? It’s the same trial that you had gone through when you were my age.” The wind blew some of the leaves off its branch. “I promise to do my best to make you proud.”

“I’m sure that she’s proud of you right now.”

Keeping her gaze with the tree, she replied. “Lady Tsunade, it’s unbecoming of a priestess to eavesdrop.”

“So is talking to trees.” The priestess crossed her arms over her abdomen, a slight smirk twitching from the corner of her mouth.

Dropping her hand to her side, she switched her interest. “Is there something that you need?

“Yes, there was.” Tsunade began to dig around in her kimono sleeve, pulling out a tiny pink box.

“This belonged to your mother. She gave it to me a long time ago and I’m sure that she would have wanted you to have it.” Placing the box in Sakura’s hands, she jerked her thumb behind her. “Plus, this kid was searching all over the place for you.”

“Sakura nee-chan!” The young child screamed as he raced to her side. “Please don’t go! I don’t want to lose you!” He clung tightly to her pants, digging his tear stained face into the fabric.

Sakura released a breath. “Konohamaru, you know that this is something I have to do.” She embraced him closer. “I will be back soon. Don’t worry, I will not die.”

“You pinkie promise?” He hiccupped. She was the most important person in his life.

“I promise.” Sakura hooked her pinkie over his. “Have I ever broken a promise before?”

He shook his head.

She playfully ruffled his brown hair causing him to giggle. “I will come back alive and well. Now dry your tears, it’s not suitable for a man to cry.” Konohamaru swiftly wiped his face dry, a big grin beginning to form.

“You better win this!” He clung onto her waist.

“I promise to do my very best.” She returned the hug.

His brown orbs gazed up and found its way to the pink box she held. “What’s inside that box, Sakura nee-chan?”

She had almost forgotten about it. “I don’t know.” Sakura glanced back at him with a smile. “Let’s take a look.” He bobbed his head. Excitement filled him for this would be the last moment he would share with his beloved Sakura for a year. Untying the red ribbon that kept the container sealed, the box unfolded itself. It uncovered a pink ribbon with a blossom attached to it.

“This was the ribbon that your mother wore when she first started out as a priestess. She gave it to me as a good luck charm.” Tsunade appeared at her side. “I’m sure that she would have wanted me to pass it down to you when you started your journey.”

Konohamaru noticed something amiss. “Sakura nee-chan, are you crying?” he inquired alarmed. He has never seen her shed tears before.

Instantly she brushed the tear to the side. “No, I just got something in my eye.” Holding the ribbon to her chest, she stared into Tsunade’s loving eyes. “Thank you, Lady Tsunade.”

Sending a wink back, she shrugged. “No problem. Put it on.”

Blossom undid the white ribbon that kept her hair bound. This allowed her lengthy, rosy locks to ripple onto her back; she quickly captured the escaping strands and placed them back into a low pony tail. Feeling a burst of happiness, she twirled around to reveal the new addition to her wardrobe.

“It suits you, Sakura nee-chan!” He cheered.

“You are such a gentleman. How could have Moegi have rejected your confession?”

He puffed out his cheeks and turned his head. “Hmpf, that stupid girl, I don’t even know why I did that. Girl’s have cooties!”

Both the women laughed at his comment. To be young and innocent was a blessing in disguise.

“I’m a girl too. Don’t I have cooties?” she teased.

Konohamaru appeared baffled as if he wasn’t expecting that response. “Ummm….” He avoided eye contact; the burning in his cheeks didn’t seem to help the situation either.  

“Well?” she beckoned.

Suddenly, the sky that surrounded them began to darken. The portal to the demon realm had been opened. The moment of resistance had arrived.

“I believe it is time, Sakura. Let us return to the shrine.” Pulling into a grim expression, Tsunade advanced back to the holy sanctuary.

“It looks like you were saved by the bell, Konohamaru.” Sakura followed suit. “Let’s go.” The child rapidly latched onto her hand, afraid to let go, as though he would lose her forever. “Goodbye, mother.”

A gust of wind picked up, cherry blossoms scattered and blanketed the ground like snow.

_Good luck, my daughter._

For a brief second, Sakura stalled, then continued her journey.

 

* * *

 

 

The villagers emerged through the entrance of the main hall in a tedious, but orderly manner of two-by-two, finding themselves in the location where the almighty God was enshrined. Forming rows, they sat over wooden floors, revealing their submission. They bowed their heads in prayer. All of them prayed to the God in hopes that he would grant their wishes that their loved one would become the champion.

The enormous golden dragon statue that sat at the base listlessly stared at them, ignorant of their desires. The heavy smokes of the burning incense filled the room with the scent of rain and moister leaving a relaxing aura. Tall amber and azure pillars circled them. Jade sculptures of the river deities sat majestically atop of them. Paintings of past guardians and memorable events clad the walls in a vivid arrangement. 

Two young priests appeared by the dragon’s side, with each step they rung a miniature bell that echoed in the silence. The chimes would linger then dim, after that, the bells would ring again repetitively. In order, the young students stepped in tune with their mentor. This was the moment they all have been waiting for since the day they had been selected for this honor.

“It is time!” Tsunade voice boomed. The people of the Konoha Village lifted their heads, their gazes solely on her. “Shizune!”

The crow appeared before them, startling a few villagers. “Yes, my lady?”

“Reveal the portal.”

Shizune plucked a feather from her wing, and with precise stealth, she threw the feather at the feet of the statue, jabbing itself into the wooden floors. At first there was nothing. No movement, total stillness.

The feather began to glow a faint green. The light began to intensify as the moments went by. The rays blinded them. Sakura’s palms were placed over her eyes, trying to block the illumination, but she failed miserably for the beams leaked through her delicate fingers. Suddenly she felt a deep wrenching sensation. Something was wrong. But what was it? All too soon the light abruptly halted leaving behind a dim florescent glow. 

Everyone gaped a moment longer, waiting to see if another strange phenomenon would occur. Just as they suspected, it began to expand to great lengths until it became the height of Tsunade. Intense colorations of violet, indigo, and crimson mixed together into a swirling vortex. The noise of water splashing and sickening demonic groans suddenly filled the room. People began to cower in fear, scooting away from this vile entity. Images of disgusting and horrid demons flashed over the vortex opening almost as if it was searching for a safe place to halt.

Finally, an image of a forest was present. It looked serene and peaceful, but the students knew it was a pretense of security. The demon realm was everything but safe. The demonic aura emancipating from it was overbearing, even those without spiritual abilities could sense its power.  

“Now, my students let us go into the other world.” Tsunade was the first to disappear into the whirling opening with Shizune close behind. 

“Ino, my daughter, we love you and please don’t allow those scary demons to frighten you!” Inoichi exclaimed, waving his arms in the air like a cheerleader. The Yamanaka Clan followed suit in harmony.

“I’m not scared of any demons.” Ino whispered harshly. Without another word, she swiftly departed before her father could embarrass her further.

Another moment later, Karin and Kin leapt right after.

Hinata stood there like a deer blinded by a bright flame. She was scared. Scared was an understatement, more like terrified. Never before since all her training had she faced a demon in battle. Was she ready? What should she do next? Should she enter the portal or renounced her title? This was all too much to take in.

She jumped when Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down.” She spoke gently. “You were chosen for this trail. Don’t let Tsunade’s faith in you wavier.” The Blossom held out her hand. “Come, we can walk in together.”

Hinata gave a sad smile. “Why are you doing this? Aren’t we supposed to be rivals?”

Sakura nodded. “Yes, we are.”

“Then why help me?” she questioned.

“True as it may be that we are rivals, but what kind of rival would I be if I didn’t at least push you to compete. Tsunade chose you over many others, show your gratitude by doing this and giving it your all.”

Hinata stared at her in amazement. If it were Ino, Kin, or Karin that stayed behind than she was sure they would have encouraged her to stay behind, but Sakura was different. Even in their years of training, she had always been very kind to her. The timid girl clamped onto her offering hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s go.” Sakura pulled Hinata through the entrance first.

“Sakura nee-chan!” Konohamaru screeched over the ruckus of the villagers weeping over their departures. “You better kick some demon butt!” She turned back to the crowd, and gave him big thumbs up before she evaporated into the abyss. “Goodbye.” He murmured.

                                                         

* * *

 

 

They were in the demon realm!

Hinata and Sakura arrived on the other side, and the murky darkness made it difficult to identify their location. The mist floated dreamily through the path of the trees. The putrid scent of death and blood surrounded them. The girls covered their nose with their kimono sleeves attempting to prevent the putrid odor from violating their nostrils.

The only light provided to them was the rays of a lantern coming their way. The illumination bounced back dully from the tree bark. Shizune waved the lamp high off the ground with the stick it was attached to. She led the group to the two last minute arrivals.

“What took you guys so long?” Karin snarled, resting her palms on her hips.

Hinata bowed her head in shame. It was her fault they were late. Sakura was surely going to blame her.

“I was feeling a sense of cold feet, but no worries I’m better now.” Sakura replied. Lavender orbs jerked towards her in surprise. She was covering for her?  “I apologize for my tardiness, Lady Tsunade.”

“It was only a couple of minutes.” She brushed it off and ushered them back into the depth of the mist. Shizune shined the light over Tsunade’s head as the others fell into step with her until they came a good several feet away from the opening, away from possible spectators from the village who could have been eavesdropping. This conversation was meant only for the priestesses.

 Her expression turned serious once she felt they were far enough away. “No more games, ladies. In just mere moments I will release you all into the wild, but before that I have a couple of things that I need to explain.” Tsunade stared at each of them, she lifted her pointer finger. “First, be very careful of who you pick as your familiar, you never know if it could come bite you in the butt later.” She lifted another finger. “Second, the trial is not about who comes out the most powerful, but who comes out the most enlightened at the end.” The third finger rose. “Third, your all officially priestesses now. That means while you’re here be very cautious when confronting a demon – some of these monsters believe if they consume the flesh of a holy woman their powers double.”

“Is that true?” Ino quickly responded.

 “I don’t know. No one has ever lived long enough to tell the tale.” Tsunade answered.

“Question?” Kin raised her hand. “How do we create a bond with a demon?”

The Shrine Maiden heaved a sigh. “I explained this before, but I’ll explain it _one more time_.” The special emphases on ‘one more time,’ made Kin cringe. She was never good in the listening department. “Creating a bond with a demon is simple. All you have to do is recite the mantra of the Mizu Shrine then touch the demon that you have chosen as your partner. The more intimate the touch, the stronger the bond it creates.”

Karin pushed her glasses up the bridge of her noise with a smirk. “How intimate was your touch when you bonded with Shizune?”

Tsunade flushed red. “We are not getting into that again!” Said familiar chuckled behind her. “Don’t you dare say anything!” she pointed at her in warning.

The crow demon bowed low. “I would never embarrass you, my master.” A tender expression spread over her pastel complexion in amusement.

Becoming sober, she cleared her throat. “Is there any more last minute questions before I release you?” She inspected their movements. When no one made a move, she continued. “No? Well, I relea –” The priestess was interrupted by a horrendous roar.

“What was that?” Ino screamed, she could feel her heartbeat ringing in her ears. Demons were disgusting creatures that left knots in her stomach.

Tsunade grinned. “Good, I haven’t slain a demon in months.” She glanced at the black bird. “Do not interfere.”

“I would not think of it.” Shizune replied.

Massive stomping could be heard moving their way. The sounds of trees being torn from their roots were unnerving as it neared.

“I smell it. I smell the flesh of a priestess!” An enormous Cyclops emerged from behind a tree that hindered his sight. Small pieces of bark rained around them. “There you are.” A slimy tongue peered betweens its lips, saliva dripping down his chin. “It must be my lucky day.” He cackled.   

Maple orbs narrowed to slits. “Hmpf, you’re nothing more than a D-class demon. Not even worth my time.”

The monster bared his fangs. “I will consume your flesh and grow in power!” He bolted towards Tsunade.

“Lady Tsunade!” Karin screeched in fright. “Move!”

A dark look flashed in her eyes. “You really believe that you can take me?” she smiled wickedly as she took a stance.

“What is she doing?” Ino hissed.

“Look closely.” Sakura stepped next to her. “Do you notice something about that stance?”

The blonde scowled at her. “What are you talking about? It looks to me like she is – oh! I get it now! She is using that weapon: the sacred arrow!” Ino could feel chills running up her spine. She finally had the opportunity to witness the awesome power of a full-fledged Shrine Maiden. “Wait.” She turned back to Sakura. “How did you know that?”

The pink haired girl shrugged. “I remember that stance because we trained often.” Staring at her in disbelief, Ino reluctantly turned back to the fight.

As the demon neared the woman, she stayed perfectly still in her position as if nothing could break her concentration. Her arms were in a position like she was holding a bow, and she pulled back the imaginary string. Almost instantly, said weapon began to materialize right before their eyes. Violet rays of spiritual energy formed the bow and arrow – it was amazing how skillful Lady Tsunade was.

“You’re mine!” The demon wailed.

Tsunade took aim. “In your dreams you pathetic weakling.” Her spiritual powers manifested the arrow in a light lavender glow as it streamed towards its target.

He released a disembodied howl as his remains burned into ash.

“Amazing.” Sakura whispered in astonishment. It was unreal how powerful she was. Someday, she would harness and master that technique just like her mother and Lady Tsunade.

“Damn, that was awesome!” Karin bellowed. “I wanna learn that!”

Ino glared at her. “Yeah right, as if you could master it.”

Karin glared back, rage burning in her chest. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She jabbed her thumb at herself. “I’m clearly going to be the victor here.” 

The blonde’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. “What! No way, I’m gonna win! ”

“No, I am! I’ll beat your sorry asses” Kin appeared in the middle, flipping her long onyx hair over her ear.

Tsunade clenched her jaw. “Will you all knock it off?” She barked. They held their tongues. “Good lord, let’s get this over with.” She made a noise in her throat. “I want you all to learn how to survive, become one with your instincts. I want all of you to grow in wisdom and experience new things. I want all of you to carve out your path.” Pride swelled deep within her. “Now, I feel that you are ready. I release you into the demon realm.” Suddenly, a huge gust of wind whipped around her. “I have complete and utter faith in all of you.” Turning her heels, she advanced the direction they came from with Shizune close behind. “Good luck.” She waved without looking back.

The lantern light became dimmer with each step the crow demon took, until they were once again consumed by darkness. Their world in the darkness was not meant to be, as the sun began to rise into a sensational sunrise. This gave a clearer view of the landscapes that boxed them in. Brushes and trees stood tightly together excluding the corner the demon torn to pieces. 

“What do we do next?” Kin scratched the back of her head.

“I assume that we go our separate ways.” Hinata muttered avoiding eye contact. She found playing with her thumbs to be less nerving.

Kin opened her mouth to make a rude remark, but was interrupted by Sakura. “I hope that we see each other again on our journey.” She sauntered through the opening.

Karin pouted. “She thinks she’s so cool.”

“Yeah, she’s a real freak. The only friends she seems to have are nothing, but little brats. I mean, come on, what a weirdo.” Kin sneered.  

Ino roughly bumped her shoulder into Kin. “At least she has the right idea of getting a head start.”

Kin growled. “Whatever.”

                                                                

* * *

 

 

Ridicule was something Sakura had learned to tune out at a young age. Being made fun of for your hair and wide forehead made it rather easy to ignore their loud rants. She continued through the path of disfigured and crumpled tree remains.

_Mother, I hope you are watching me from heaven right now. I know that it is my destiny to walk the same path that you once did. I promise, I will find a strong familiar and grow more powerful with each passing month just like you._

As she marched on, Sakura failed to sense the demonic aura that had been trailing her since her departure.

“Hehehehe, a young priestess girl, a fine find indeed.” His acidic saliva dripped down his lips onto the ground. The soil below him began to melt drastically producing a dire green smoke.

* * *

 

“Lady Tsunade, did you think it was wise to pick Sakura as a candidate?” Shizune pondered.

The priestess turned to stare at her familiar. “What would make you say that?”

“You of all people know of Sakura’s heritage – what she is.” She stated. “Wouldn’t it be a huge risk of her finding out the linage she comes from? After all, _he_ resides in the demon realm.”

Tsunade nodded. “I suppose, but I feel that she needs to experience this.”

“If I may, Sakura has powers and abilities that she herself doesn’t even know she possesses – powers that you never trained her to control. I feel that she is a danger to the other girls.” She replied.

“I understand where you’re coming from, my friend, but there are things in the world that just can’t be taught by a mentor.” She glanced over at Shizune’s worried expression. “The fact of the matter is she needs to discover by herself what she is capable of. Once she does, I’m sure that she will make a phenomenal priestess.” She turned her gaze to the now sunny sky. “I know it may be my naivety speaking, but I truly feel that our little Blossom will someday be loved and gain everyone’s recognition by the end of this.”

“Lady Tsunade, good of you to finally return.”

Both the priestess and the crow saw a familiar face hanging by the vortex. The woman was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her abdomen. It appears that she was irritated at something. Thick streaks of blond locks spilled over her front, curling at her waist into miniature spikes.

Tsunade smiled at the demon. “I see it didn’t take you long to sense our presence.”

The woman rolled her bright viridian eyes. “Don’t insult me. Of course I sensed you. I also sensed the young ones that you let go in this forsaken hell which, I might add, are all pretty pathetic picks, if I do say so myself.” She shrugged. “Well, except for that pink haired girl.” The demon fell silent. “She’s _her_ daughter, isn’t she?”

“Yes, Sakura is her offspring.”

“I knew it, I could feel it the minute she stepped foot on this land. That level of spiritual energy could only belong to one woman – my deceased master. It’s only fitting that her flesh and blood gains that trait as well.” She stood to her full height and strode past the two. “Thank you for the information.” Great ivory wings expanded behind her, she crouched down low, ready to take flight.

“Temari.” Tsunade called.

The white bird halted in her actions. “Yeah?”

“Please keep a close eye on Sakura for me.”

Temari gave her a droll expression. “What kind of demon do you think I am?” She stretched her wings high and thrust them into the ground, giving the push her body needed to take flight. “No duh, it is my duty to watch over that girl.” With each flap, she grew in altitude. “You know she’ll be in good hands!” Her shouts were hard to make out from the distance, but Tsunade understood. “Sayonara!” Pushing more power into her wings, the demon gradually disappeared from sight.

“See, Shizune, Sakura is going to be just fine.”

“I guess.”

Tsunade laughed. “I wonder what fate has planned out for our young students.” Her eyes sparkled with excitement, just like the day when she was released into the demon realm. “Whatever it is, I know it will be an adventurous one.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Well that is all for now. Did you guys like it? Yes, no, maybe so? I know that I put a little bit of Inuyasha action, but I could not come up with a catchy name for the arrow.**

**Review! I mean if it’s worth the favoring then it’s worth the reviewing! If I don’t get any reviews then I feel that it’s not worth pursuing, so if you like it, review!**

**And if any of you notice any grammar errors, please tell me. There are things me and my beta sometimes don’t catch. I will work on the second chapter this week, but don’t expect it right away. It will take me at least two weeks to complete it. I’m a bit of an OCD writer.**

**Stay tuned for a big surprise is coming up in the next chapter. :P**

**Sakura 911 out!**


	2. The Sly Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura runs into some trouble while venting into the forest.

**Finally chapter two, right? Hehehehe, I really liked how this on turned out. :D And guess who Sakura meets in this chapter? Read it and Review it please! I love to hear what you guys have to say about it. So please don’t be shy about it.**

**Also, special shout out goes to Shimingamihuntress. Thank you for editing this chapter! I love you greatly!**

**Naruto doesn’t belong to me – I wish, if I did then he would have gotten together with Sakura already.**

* * *

 

**Summary: Five young maidens descend into the fiery world of demons to compete for the title of “Maiden of the Mizu Shrine.” They will face dangers and horror’s unimagined.  They will need all their training and courage to face the evil and malignant creatures that dwell there, thirsting for their flesh and blood. One will prevail in a world where failure means death.**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

 

## ~At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis~

 ****  
We were strangers starting out on our journey,  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing,  
At the beginning with you.

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 2: The Sly Fox**

 

* * *

 

 

Loneliness.

 

Abandonment.

 

Isolation.

 

This was what Sakura had to experience each and every day. At a young age, she had no one – no mother or father to tuck her in at night and whisper sweet bliss in her ears.

 

As time went on, she grew to detest the villagers. They had something that she did not – a loving family. If they were so happy, why did they treat her with so much hatred? What had she done to earn their disgust and hostility? Given no answer, loathing consumed the abyss of her heart.

 

There have been many times when she wanted to speak out her mind and question them, but she knew that they would have spat back her words and continue to humiliate her. Or worse, beat her.

 

Freak.

 

Forehead girl.

 

Bastard child.

 

Satan.

 

These almost came to be her name. She was beginning to forget who she was. Many told her ‘Sakura’ was too pure a name for a person like her.

 

She had begun believe them.

 

That is, until that fateful day. It started out as any other day: adults would sneer and dreaded her presence, while the village children taunted and beat her. But one day, the young boys took it way too far. Instead of their usual beatings they decided it was time to destroy the abomination their village housed.

 

Their weapon of choice: sharp rocks.

 

They threw the jagged stones at her. Did they have no mercy? Not even for an eight year old child?

 

As luck would have it, Lady Tsunade had stepped in and halted their repulsive actions. The priestess rescued her from being bullied on the streets and treated her wounds and even allowed her to stay within the temple walls.

 

To this day, she still couldn’t do enough to repay her gratitude.

 

It came to be that all she had was Lady Tsunade and Shizune. With that shed of kindness, she felt a new sense of hope for mankind. Maybe, just maybe, not all of them were bad people?

 

Everyone deserved a second chance to mend their wrongs. That includes those who have heartlessly devastated her life. With that sudden new attitude, Sakura felt like she was given a new beginning. Hatred and despair slowly left her, replaced with new found hope and love. 

 

Lady Tsunade found something in her that she didn’t in others when she began her priestess training at the age of ten. It was almost unheard of for a girl that age to begin training in their juvenile state. Most didn’t have the ambition or control to maintain their spiritual powers in the early bloom of youth.

 

She had to prove to the villagers that she was worthy of their respect, their love, and their acknowledgment. That is why she had to become the Priestess of the Mizu Shrine. There was absolutely no other way!

 

Thankfully, as the years passed she kept optimistic and confident to her dreams despite the rude remarks and beatings. She was grateful it wasn’t a lonely journey – she found friends within the new generation of children. At least she had love from them. The children always stood by her side and she by them.

 

 She was indebted to their benevolence, but this time, she needed to do this alone – no one to guide her path. 

 

Sakura found herself wondering aimlessly through the forest. It almost seemed no matter how long she walked, she wasn’t making any progress of getting anywhere. Every direction she looked there was nothing but lushes of greenery. How long had she been walking? A couple of minutes? An hour or two? Time just became a huge blur.

 

As she journeyed onward, the mist began to clear considerably. It made it easier for her to scout the area – safety always came first.

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes to slits. This was rather odd.

 

Since she had detached herself from the others, she didn’t sense any demonic aura around the area. It was like they all vanished. Sakura thought back to Hinata, even when they didn’t talk much during priestess training, she’d always viewed the timid girl as a younger sister for they had one thing in common. They both had no family to seek refuge to.

 

“I hope you are safe.” She whispered.

 

“I don’t think you should be hoping for others safety over your own, foolish girl.” A gruff voice boomed, startling her.

 

In amusement, the demon released a maniacal cackle. It sent shivers down her spine. That was the least of her worries as more demons began to crowd out the woods, each more grotesques than the other. Bloodlust filled their revolting eyes.

 

How could she have not sensed them?

 

A man dressed in a gray yukata stepped forward. “My, my, a human girl, we don’t have many come out here into the forest.” He adjusted his spectacles, a glimmer of light shined off them. “You must be a priestess by the looks of your robes. Is it that time of year already? Are there four other priestesses such as yourself out there?”

 

This demon was definitely a higher rank than the one Lady Tsunade had slain. His demonic aura was spilling over her – pouring into her. It was nerve wrenching. She almost felt sick to her stomach. It twisted and turned from the enormous overload of auras blending together. She wasn’t prepared for this, but she had to stay strong. It was a rule never to allow a demon to see your weaken state even when confronted with death. Don’t give them the satisfaction of your defeat.

 

Listless, dark eyes glared into her vibrant ones when she didn’t respond. “Not talking, aye? Fine, I see no reason to keep you alive then.” He waved his hand in the air carelessly. “Feast my comrades.”

 

With that, the herd of monsters raced towards her. Each of them shoved and rammed into one another in attempts at beating their brother to the prize.

 

There was no time to flee, she had to stay and fight. Sakura had to focus her spiritual energy. She intertwined her fingers and closed her eyes. Concentration was most important at the moment, she needed to tune out all distractions that surrounded her. The roars of demons began to fade as she recited the chants of protection. A light pink glow manifested around her body until it expanded creating an erect barrier. 

 

Once the demons made contact with the barrier they would suddenly deteriorate into dust that blanketed the grass. Sensing the unexpected threat, the second row of monsters halted, hovering around the shield that blocked their entrance. They coiled themselves around the obstacle, sending glares at the young priestess.

 

The man smirked. “She might have more skill than I have originally thought.” A wicked glint passed his face. “Fantastic.” The monstrosities that surrounded her grunted in annoyance. They lingered about, debating whether to continue or stay in their position. The commander rolled his eyes at his underlines stupidity and tucked a single strand of silver hair behind his ear. “What are you waiting for? She can’t possibly hold that barrier for long, keep attacking!” he ordered harshly.

 

Just as he ordered, they began their assault again. They would lash out and flare their strength at her, but any contact with the pink aura would cause instant death. More of their brothers turned into ash.

 

He frowned at this development. “Worthless creatures can’t do anything right.” He straightened his wrist and a senbon needle fell out his yukata sleeve into the palm of his hand. “It appears that I have to do something about this predicament.” Aiming the weapon, he skillfully threw it. It whizzed past his followers and ripped through the barrier as if it were a piece of cloth.

 

The needle jabbed into Sakura’s right shoulder, embedding itself deep within her flesh. Her eyes snapped open. “What?” she hissed, “How did he break my barrier?” She gritted her teeth in attempts to distract herself from the deep gorging pain. The needle was disrupting a nerve that was sending spasms down her arm. From the loss of focus, the barrier evaporated. Crimson liquid steadily leaked through the punctured wound.

 

He examined his handy work. “Your barrier wasn’t even that powerful. All it takes is a little demonic aura and the right spot to break a barrier.”

 

Sakura clinched her fists, but she noticed her right arm wasn’t responding. “My arm.” She whimpered in panic. This cannot be happening without her other arm she won’t be able to recite any mantras to protect herself – she was defenseless!

 

“Hmmm, it seems that you can’t protect yourself without your other arm.” He taunted, taking pleasure from the dreaded gazed she gave her disabled limb.

 

Sakura jerked her attention to him, hatred burned in her glare. “Who are you? What are you?” The strain was beginning to take its toll on her voice.

 

“That look in your eyes shows that you want to slay me.” He chuckled. “My name is Kabuto. It is a delight to meet you.” He gave her a mocking bow. “And I am, but a humble demon sent here to capture food for my comrades.” Kabuto switched his attention to the demons that crawled towards Sakura. “She’s deeply wounded now. Proceed to pursue her, but do not harm her any further. I believe she would be a wonderful specimen for my upcoming experiments.”

 

“But boss, can we have a little bite? Oh! Maybe a piece of the arm or leg?” One demon whined, wimping the droll that leaked from his lips.

 

Kabuto’s eyes flashed red. For a brief moment, Sakura couldn’t make out any movements, but somehow the demon was sliced into a million little pieces. She stared at him in terror – this was the first time she’d ever seen a demon move this swiftly before. That wasn’t good news for her.

 

He brushed the blood that splat on his face to the ground. “What disrespect. When I say not to eat her, I mean it.” He glanced at the frightened underlines. “Anyone else have any complaints?” When none responded, he continued. “Well? Seize her!”

 

She needed to get out of here. It was either move or be captured and she wasn’t ready to be someone’s lab rat. Sakura clasped her palm over the wound while she fled. The remaining cluster of demons chased after her.

 

Her legs carried her deeper and deeper into the chasm of trees. Branches stretched to the sky only allowing small rays of light to peek beyond them.

 

Then she stopped in her tracks. At the edge of the forest a cliff awaited her arrival. She looked over her shoulder to seek any further means of escape, but the demons blocked the only other getaway. Her heart sank – a dead end.  

 

“You have nowhere to run now, priestess.” Kabuto stepped from behind the monsters. “Just surrender peacefully and I promise that I won’t cause you too much pain.” 

 

She inched to the border. “Never! I’d rather die than become a science experiment!” Her orbs glanced down at the raging tides.

 

He followed her gaze. “You’re not going to jump, are you?” he question smugly. “I highly doubt you have the courage to leap to your death.”

 

Sakura gave him a contempt expression. “Try me.” With a pink flash, she fell over the cliff.

 

“What?” Kabuto appeared at the edge and found no trace of the woman in the river. “Foolish girl, now Orochimaru will be furious with me.” He sighed. “Oh well, there are still four others.” He paused as he sensed a presence nearing their destination. Their energy was flaring with anger and fury. 

 

Suddenly, a cyclone surrounded the demons, herding them into a tiny space. It completely bypassed him.

 

In fright, they turned to their leader for assistance. “Boss, help us!” One of the demons wailed. As if having a mind of its own, the tornado around them grew smaller causing them to hunch together. The oxygen stretched out into sharp points created an abundant amount of blades. Having no more room to move, the razor winds came in contact with their prey. 

 

He ignored their pleas as they were sliced into tiny chunks. Their blood gored the grass and their scraps were flung back into the woods. With his yukata sleeve, Kabuto covered his eyes to prevent the fluids from splattering onto his face. “Nice of you to come, Temari.” He said coolly, flicking off the excess liquids from his clothing. 

 

“Kabuto!” Temari screeched her wings flapping strong gusts towards him. This caused leaves to fly and some of the trees to be torn off their hedges. “Where is Sakura? What have you done with her?” She landed before him seizing all air currents.

 

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “So that is her name?”

 

She gripped at the collar of his robes and held him high. “What have you done with her?” she repeated, her jaw clenched in place.

 

Kabuto chuckled. “Don’t worry I didn’t do her any harm, I assure you, but I can’t say the same that she didn’t harm herself.”

 

The blond leveled their gaze. “What are you talking about?”

 

He smiled coyly. “She jumped off that cliff over there.”

 

“What?” she roared, loosening her grip allowing Kabuto to fall on his feet.

 

He smoothed out the kinks on his collar. “Yes, she said she’d rather die than allow me to capture her.” Kabuto shrugged. “It was her choice to die in the river.”

 

Temari flexed her claws. “I’m going to kill you!” She swung her arm at him, but he skillfully dodged it and leapt up to the sky.

 

“I would love to chat and play, but I have some business to attend to.” He gave her a fake smile. “Good bye.”

 

“No you’re not getting away from me!” she dashed at him. One touch with her claws, he vanished in a puff of smoke. She settled on the ground, her knuckles turned white as she punched the nearest object to feel her wrath. “Damn it!” she screamed. Her nails drilled in her flesh as she found herself at the cliff side.

 

Then a thought passed her. Perhaps, Sakura was still alive? If she was anything like her mother she would have done something outrageous like this and fake her death and allowed the river currents to take her down to a safer location. She felt a new sense of hope and took flight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The horrendous tides filled her mouth. Sakura propelled out the water, inhaling as much oxygen as she could hold. The drift pushed her towards land, her out straight hand gripped onto a tree branch.

 

Gingerly, she pulled herself out of the dawdling tides, each movement more painful than the last. A hiss escaped her as she collapsed over the gravel rocks. Her ears rung intensely, until all she heard were her exhaustive pants and the ignorant silence of the forest. The blood stains seemed to have washed away while in the water, but the wound began to bleed more rapidly once more, leaving a huge bloody mass upon her shoulder.

 

With as much strength as she could muster, Sakura forced herself to sit up despite her muscles cries. Leaning against the tree bark, she dug her fingers into the punctured hole. First things first, she needed to removed the weapon that was disrupting her arm. The sooner her arms were back to optimal level the sooner she could defend herself if danger became present again. Her digits brushed the tip of the needle.

 

She released a loud whimper when the weapon was pulled out. Hastily, she threw the weapon in the water. Hopefully, it would wash away her scent. It was best they thought she was dead.

 

Goosebumps began to crawl all over her limbs from the chills of the cold winds. She needed to find shelter and strip out of these bloodied garments. Using the tree as her support, she stood back up. From the elevation she was located she could see over the top of the trees and identify a hut not too far from her. That was her best bet of cover.

 

Sakura ripped the edge of her kimono sleeve with her teeth. She wrapped the cloth around her shoulder as best as she could. It was kind of awkward in that position, but she had to slow down the blood flow somehow. Dressing the wound tightly, she continued her journey.

 

The crackle of thunder suddenly erupted. Emerald orbs jerked up. The sky looked angry with dark and rolling clouds, while the wind lashed out upon the ground.

 

“Oh no, I need to hurry.” She murmured.

 

With an ominous sound, the rain pelted the earth as if being poured from a pail. The priestess used her sleeve to block the droplets. The hut was finally coming into view. She was almost there!

 

Taking a closer look, it was clearly abandoned. It was ramshackle, completely in ruins. The wood was dark and cracked from age. Any moment the walls could collapse under the pressure of the showers.

 

No matter, at least it would provide cover from the storm.

 

Quickly sliding the door open, she stumbled in. Drenched to the done, she wondered the hallway. She noticed the floor boards squeaked under her weigh. “I better watch where I step or I might fall through.” She whispered. “I don’t need any more wounds.”

 

As she clumsily advanced, the shadowy darkness began to surround her. She halted in her actions as she felt a sudden foreboding sensation. Sakura was beginning to ponder whether if she should proceed or not. Was there something sinister waiting for her at the end of the hall? Should she take her chances with the storm?

 

Going against her better judgments, she continued.

 

A door at the end greeted her. It was slightly ajar. A hint of candle light emitted through the paper covering. Was her observation correct?

 

With the utmost caution, she went inside. She was surprised at what she saw.

 

It was a miniature shrine! How could she not have sensed it? The powerful aura should have been a giveaway.

 

A statue of a fox was placed in the middle of the room. Two candles on golden rods sat at the far edge of the wall, a velvet pillow was positioned in front of them. Next to it was an incense holder burning two sticks. The abrupt scent of intoxicating spices spilled over her. It was oddly calming – it reminded her of home.   

 

After giving herself a mental slap, she closed the door behind her. Since she was here might as well greet the god of this monastery and pray, but before she could progress any further, her knees buckled, and she flopped to the floor with a silent thud.

 

“My shoulder.” She spoke in between breaths. Pain jolted throughout her nerves more severely than before. Sakura could practically hear the blood pulsating through her veins. Then a thought struck her. “Was there poison on the needle?” Her eyes widened at the astonishing revelation. That could explain why the intense throbbing that wouldn’t stop and grew more rigorous as the minutes went by. Not even found her familiar and she was already doomed for death. Was fate so cruel?

 

A rich, melodious voice floated around her. “Isn’t it rather rude to not only enter someone’s home without their permission, but also to dirty their floors?” A hint of fangs peered pass his lips in amusement. “What a naughty girl.” 

 

Sakura yanked her head up at the stranger and gasped.

 

It was a demon. A completely gorgeous one at that.

 

The man lay spread out over the pillow, his arm held his head in boredom. He held an almost lethal grace that seemed terrifying and oddly inviting. It left an astounding stir within her.

 

 Sakura did a rapid intake of his persona.

 

He was clad in an extravagant scarlet yukata with black spiral crests at the collar and sleeves. It was left loose giving her an eyeful of his hardened pectorals and abs. Lengthy golden locks trickled over his lean body, short bangs brushing his sun kissed face.

 

And then their eyes met, they were so mesmerizing. They were the color of blood. Never has she seen eyes so dark and cold. A shiver went down her spine under the intensity of his stares. She almost felt naked under her kimono layers.

                                                                                                                           

“Staring is rather rude, you know?” he teased, then switched his attention over his shoulder and called. “Sake!” In his other hand was a sake cup awaiting to be filled. A miniature demon materialized by his side and poured the alcohol. It vanished once its purpose was completed. “What brings you to my domain?” He took a sip of his drink.

 

Sakura kept silent. It was best she didn’t reveal any information about herself. Hopefully, this would keep her identity safe. After her encounter with Kabuto, a lot of demons would do anything to get their hands on a priestess. She prayed that he would think she was a low ranked demon that ran into some trouble.

 

The ears atop his head twitched playfully. “Did you come to, perhaps, warm my bed?” he smiled sexily. His fluffy tail softly wagged against his thighs.

 

Sakura could feel her cheeks burn in anger. “Don’t be ridiculous!” Even when she felt her strength leave her, she forced herself to stand, leaning against the wall. She refused to show weakness! “I would rather die than allow myself to submit coitus with a demon!”

 

That seemed to catch his attention.  “Hmmm? You rather die, you say?” He placed his sake cup down and sat up. In an instant, he was before her. Standing to his full height, he was a good foot taller than her.

 

Sakura gulped down a scream and pressed herself closer to the wall situation some distance between her and the demon. It didn’t help much when he took a step closer. Elegant fingers reached out to her. She flinched back in fright. Was he going to kill her? His claws trailed down her flustered cheek, admiring the color and texture.

 

The fox coiled his arm around her waist and held her tightly to his chest. Sakura yelped at the contact, he felt scorching under her cold touch. He brushed his nose against her neck and inhaled her scent. “Your demise could easily be arranged, human.”

 

She gasped. “How did you –?” She put her palm against his chest, to keep their bodies from touching again. His heart beat placidly against her hand.

 

He laughed. The sound seemed to rub over her skin, like the brush of fur – warm and feeling ever so slightly of death. “Don’t insult me, girl. Even with the heavy scent of blood and rain water, I could still detect the horrible odor of human.”

 

She clenched her jaw and stared at him. Bad mistake. His stoic gaze unnerved her. She suddenly found the floor more calming. The demon grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him. Sakura tried to pull away, but his fingers dug into her chin. “Now that I look at you closely, you’re quite the pearl for someone from the human realm.” His thumb began to trace her bottom lip. “Human girls do not belong here. They’re too delicate and fragile – even a low class demon could devour them effortlessly.” His face leaned towards her, his breath fanned her lips. “How about it, human? Do you want me to devour your flesh?” He was going to kiss her. She didn’t want him to.

 

She did the only thing that she had enough strength to do.

 

 She bit his thumb.

 

He jerked back. The fox stared disbelief at his hand as if surprised at the rejection. Maybe he didn’t get denied from many females.

 

Using this as her cue, she swiftly slide open the door and fled – never once looking back at him. Within moments she was out of his sight.

 

A chuckle passed his lips as he brought his thumb to his lips. “What an interesting girl.” His tongue a quick wetness savored her flavor.

 

One of his servants appeared before his side. The small imp bowed low. “Kurama-sama, a guest awaits your presence.” 

 

Kurama tsked. His glow of amusement vanished as if a hand had wiped it away. “Very well, tell him I will be there momentarily.”

 

“Yes, master.” The small demon dissolved into mist.

 

Kurama gazed at Sakura’s direction for a brief period until something caught his eye. Advancing into the hall way, he knelt and picked up something. It appeared to be a rosy ribbon with a blossom attach to it. No doubt it must have belonged to that woman. A wicked smile spread across his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Left. Right. Left. Right.

 

With all her might, Sakura ran – one foot in front of the other. She had to get away from this area. Away from him! Words could not express how much fear she felt for that man.

 

The rain slapped her face as she continued onward. Her clothes clung onto her skin. The shoving of the wind increased her speed faintly. The repetitive cracking of the thunder somehow soothed her. The lightning would flash and strike thoroughly in the skies, acting as a light for Sakura to follow.

 

Sakura stepped into a mud plot and stumbled. Flawing onto her knees, she hit the dirt with a sickening smack. Heavy pants escaped her in rushes, the pounding of her heart rung in every inch of her body. It couldn’t end like this. Not now, not when she just began her journey.

 

Feeling her last bit of energy leaving her, she slumped down and glanced up the sky. “I’m sorry, Konohamaru. It looks like I can’t keep my promise.” She gave a sad smile as her vision began to blur.

 

“Sakura!” Temari screamed. The white bird skillfully dodged a bolt of thunder and flapped her wings to the distressed blossom. She landed by her side and forced Sakura to sit up. “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

The priestess stared wearily at Temari. Judging whether to speak or not. “How do you know my name?” Her voice was so ragged that even she couldn’t understand her own words. Having no more energy, her world became black. Her body went slack against the white bird.

 

When Temari felt Sakura go limp, it sent red flags through her head. “Sakura!”She shook her. No response. “Get a hold of yourself! Don’t close your eyes!” Still no response. She placed her hand on her forehead. “Damn, she’s got a fever.” The demon picked her up bridge style. “I need to get you to a nearby village.” She took flight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kurama laid spread over his favorite pillow. He had light his Kiseru pipe with a flame that appeared at his finger tip. “It has been sometime since your last visit.” A puff of smoke was blown at the demon before him. “What is it that you want now?”

 

The silver haired man didn’t seem to take any offense to the fumes. “I came for information about a girl.”

 

“Oh?” He appeared surprised. Most of the time Kabuto asked about other demon lords and how to invade their walls. “Information concerning what, might I ask?”

 

“As you know, it is that time of year when the young priestesses come into the demon world.”

 

Kurama nodded. “Yes, I am familiar with that tradition.”

 

“I come to you to ask if you have seen a human girl in your lands. I was tailing her previously, but her trail ran cold once the rain hit.”

 

The fox held a twinkle in his eyes. “I see.” His tail twitched. “A girl managed to escape from _you_? You must be getting old, Kabuto.”

 

Kabuto laughed softly and scratched his head. “I suppose. Have you seen the girl named Sakura then?”

 

Kurama brushed his hand inside his yukata sleeve over the ribbon. He blew three perfect smoke rings and smiled. “Nope.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**Tada! Just a reminder to those who are not deep into the Naruto series is that Kurama is the Kyuubi’s real name. So how did you guys like it?**

**This is my deviantArt account. This link here will lead you to the picture that my cousin drew of Naruto. It turned out fantastic and very sexy!** [ **http://juliebabe.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5r7g65** ](http://juliebabe.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5r7g65)

**I am currently working on chapter three. So hopefully it will be posted soonish, like maybe a week or so.**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! Ha! Finally I have finished chapter three! It has been quite some time since I have written in this fanfic, but I found the ambition to continue it again. This chapter was also a tricky one to complete; I kept running into writers block. It was so damn annoying, but I have overcome it!**

**Please read and review it!**

**Naruto doesn’t belong to me.**

* * *

 

**Summary: Five young maidens descend into the fiery world of demons to compete for the title of "Maiden of the Mizu Shrine." They will face dangers and horror's unimagined. They will need all their training and courage to face the evil and malignant creatures that dwell there, thirsting for their flesh and blood. One will prevail in a world where failure means death.**

 

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

 

**Apologize by One Republic**

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Too late, oh yeah

* * *

****  
  


**A Kyuubi’s Kiss**

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter Three: The Apology**

 

* * *

 

Temari maneuvered through the skies with the utmost caution. One wrong move and they would be done for. Already now there were several stray streaks of lightening that almost struck them. It was way too close for comfort. Gusts of wind pressed against her, attempting their best to disrupt her flight patterns. Fortunately, Temari’s destination was in plain sight.

 

It was the Isha village – a village known for their unparalleled healing abilities.

 

There Sakura will be able to recover quickly. She flapped her ivory wings harder, hoping this would provide the extra power that she needed.

 

Temari gently landed and scouted the heart of the small town. Thick streaks of blond locks spilled over her front, curling at her waist into miniature spikes, each streak kept slapping her face. It seemed bare without the villagers wondering about. The streets were light with dim candle rays that were placed on the window edges of those still awake at this hour.

 

She looked to Sakura’s paling face. There wasn’t much time left. If this continued Sakura would… No! She must never allow that to happen!

 

To prevent anymore droplets from raining down on them, she used her wings like an umbrella. With her inhuman speed, she accelerated through the village. A moment later, she halted before the hut where the healer resides.

 

She swiftly pushed the straw door out of her way, almost ripping it off in the process.

 

The elderly woman glanced up from the scroll she was reading, her eyes widened when she saw the young girl clutched in the demon’s arms. “Temari, what happened?”

 

“Lady Chiyo, please I need your help.” She said in between pants, and fell to her knees. Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on her – even a demon could handle so much. 

 

Shoving the scroll to the side, Chiyo stood. “Place her on the bedding.”

 

In the corner of the small hut was a bed made of hay. Temari did as instructed. The pink haired girl breathing was coming out in short puffs.

 

“Quick, we must remove her clothes.” Chiyo opened the folds of Sakura’s kimono and saw the punctured wound. She gasped. “My god.” The rims of the injury was turning purple and seeping green oozes. As the village’s healer, she’s personally seen wounds like this countless of times, it could only mean one thing. “She was poisoned, wasn’t she?”

 

“I do not know, but you must save her!” Temari pleaded. There was no way that she was going to allow Sakura to die. Not now, not when her mission wasn’t completed yet!

 

Chiyo met her gaze. “I’ll see what I can do.” The woman turned away and picked up a bowl filled with grinded herbs. “We need to have her drink this. This remedy will clear her body of the toxins.”

 

Temari knelt on the other side of Sakura and forced her to a sitting position. She parted the young priestesses’ mouth as Chiyo held the bowl over her lips. Steadily, the liquid poured down her throat.

 

Sakura’s body jolted up for a minute. Her nails dung into Temari’s skin as she tried to hack up the bitter substance.

 

The bird demon held Sakura down and placed her palm over her mouth. “Sakura, we are trying to help you. Calm down and swallow the medicine.” She looked into Sakura’s drained eyes. “Please,” she whispered.

 

Sakura struggled some more until she had no choice but to gulp down mixture in order to breath. Coughing out a few more pants, Sakura’s eyes rolled back behind her head. Her body became slack against the hay.

 

Temari let her body crumple against the wall. Chiyo removed the rest of Sakura’s kimono until she was completely bare. She applied the remaining remedy on the wound and skillfully bandaged her up.

 

The healer brought a bowl filled with cold water and a cloth. “What happened to this child?” She dipped the cloth in the water and padded Sakura’s damp forehead.

 

“I have no idea. I found her in that condition,” she replied sullenly.

 

Chiyo sighed. “You always had a knack for helping others, do you not?”

 

Temari almost didn’t have the strength to laugh. “Well, you know me. I guess my master tamed me pretty good.”

 

Chiyo shared that laugh. “Yes, I suppose she has. It only makes sense that you go out of your way to protect her kin.” She stood and piled up a stack of timber over the burnt ones and started up a fire.

 

“You could sense it as well?” Temari inquired, closing her eyes.

 

Chiyo took out a pipe and lit it. “Please, Temari, don’t underestimate my abilities.” She blew a puff of smoke. “I know a Haruno when I see one.” She chuckled softly. “She is the spitting imagine of her mother, those sticking green eyes probably being the most prominent trait. I fear in this world she might be an easy target because of that. I’m sure your master had made quite a few enemies here.” She shook her head and poked a stick through the burning wood. “Mebuki was an extraordinary woman wasn’t she?” She stared into the burning flames. “I remember a time when you used to be a blood thirsty and vengeful demon that didn’t care for anything or anyone. I often pitied those who were unfortunate enough to enter your path.”

 

“Mebuki was certainly…different.” Temari face fell bitter as she stood up. “Unfortunately, I do remember those haunting memories.” She moved her way to the exit. “I hope to someday repent for all the dreadful things I have done.”

 

“Where you are going?” Chiyo inquired placidly. “Aren’t you going to stay and watch over the child?”

 

The bird demon pushed the hay entrance away. “No, I think its best that she doesn’t know who I am just yet. I would like to see how she goes along in her journey. My instructions are to protect her, not to cradle her in her adventures. Mebuki would not want me to interfere.” She glanced up to the clearing sky. “And besides I know she will be in good hands with you. I know you’ll protect her with your own life.”

 

Chiyo closed her eyes serenely. “That I will.” She smiled. “I do also have a dept to pay off.”

 

“Good.” Temari vanished into the heavens.

 

Chiyo shook her head, covering Sakura’s body with a wool blanket. Her breathing was steady and the color was coming back into her cheeks. Good, she is healing well. The healer continued reading her scroll, ever so often glancing at Sakura’s form. 

                                                                                                                                       

* * *

 

Sakura woke abruptly and jackknifed into a sitting position. The blanket pooled onto her lap. A hissed escaped her when the sudden throbbing pain forced her to fall back into her hay bedding. Her palm latched onto the wound, expecting to touch flesh instead she felt cloth. The complete upper part of her body was dressed in white bindings.

 

Someone had bandaged the wound.

 

The question was who?

 

“What?” Her voice came out raggedy from lack of water. Attempting to clear her throat, she glanced at her surroundings. It was a small wooden hut. It seemed pretty ordinary. There were three huge clay pots in the corner which she assumed held food or herbs. Rope and weapons were hung side by side against the wall. In the middle of the room a metal pot was placed over a crackling fire, a wooden lid concealed the contents within it.

 

“Where am I?” She whispered. The inching of her throat was incredibly irritating.

 

The rustling of footsteps was nearing the hut. When the sound was all too close, she quickly shut her eyes and relaxed her body as if she were still resting.

 

An elderly woman push passed the straw door, humming a soft tune. She placed the herbs that she collected on the mat next to the pot. Kneeling down, she removed the lid. The intoxicating scent of stew filled the small space. Pulling out a wooden spoon, she stirred the brew.

 

“I know you are not sleeping child.” She spoke gently.

 

Sakura cautiously opened her eyes and carefully sat up. She embraced the blanket tightly to her chest in embarrassment, not used to being bare. “How did you know?”

 

She gave a toothless smile. “You can’t fool an old goat like me.” Her dark eyes twinkled with delight. Tapping the utensil against the pot to remove excess liquids, she placed the covering back on and turned towards Sakura.

 

“It’s been sometime since I had any company. My name is Chiyo.” She gave a slight bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Sakura remain silent debating whether she was a threat or not. The elderly woman was clothed with priestess robes. Her face was etched with wrinkles and marked with blemishes and age spots. She appeared harmless enough, but could she truly trust her? Was she a miko or a demon in disguise? The young priestess let her eyes fall to her lap.

 

When Chiyo saw she wasn’t going to reveal a name, she turned back to the stew. Lifting the lid, she threw in some of the herbs then enclosed it. She stared intensely at the fire as if reminiscing in an old memory. “I’m not a demon if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

There was a lengthy silence.

 

Chiyo pulled out a black ribbon and collected her silver grey hair and tied it neatly into a bun. “I am just as human as you are.”

 

Sakura snapped her gaze towards her. So she was human as well. It could explain the calm and wholesome aura that vibrated through her – too welcoming to belong to a demon.

 

“Lady Chiyo!” A young man stumbled in. He smiled from cheek to cheek revealing his rather sharp canines.

 

_A demon._ Sakura became alert.

 

“Lee, what’s wrong?”

 

“I found them!” He shoved his hand filled with leaves at her. “I found the herbs that you instructed me to find for your guest!” A fuzzy tail waved joyously behind him at his achievement.

 

Chiyo laughed. “Thank you, I really appreciate that.” She held out her hand. “I knew your nose would be able to detect its scent.”

 

He gladly handed her the plants. “I consider it an honor to help you, Lady Chiyo. My nose is sensitive compared to the other villagers, so I don’t mind lending it to you.” He gloated. The ears atop his head twitched back and forth in an excited manner. “Though, it wasn’t in the easiest of places to grasp.” He pulled his long braid over his chest and plucked the remains of a bush out.

 

Lee noticed Sakura. “I see you’re awake.” He settled himself next to her bed. A blush spread across his face as he took a closer look at her face. “Wow, you’re so beautiful.”

 

Sakura inched away, heat radiating from her cheeks. It wasn’t often that people complimented her physical appearance or approached her when she was half naked. She avoided eye contact, clutching the blanket closer.

 

Chiyo stomped on his tail. 

 

“Ow!” A tear drop fell from his large, rounded eye. “What was that for?”

 

She sent him a death glare that shot shivers down his spine. “The poor girl is half naked, scared and you march in here and have the audacity to act familiar with her! And you ask me why I stepped on your tail?” she screamed.

 

Lee suddenly became aware of Sakura’s exposed state and slapped his hand over his eyes. “I am so sorry, miss! I didn’t mean to offend!” He stood up and tried to maneuver to the exit. It failed miserably when he came in contact with the wall next to the door. “Ow.” He whispered as he tried again and successful left.

 

Sakura released a giggled that she was holding in.

 

Chiyo took Lee’s spot. “Lee is a silly boy, but he protects this village. No rouge demon ever wonders here or they’ve wished they hadn’t.”

 

“Is he your familiar?” she suddenly asked.

 

Chiyo placed her hand over her heart. “Ah, so she does speak.” Then shook her head. “Good lord, no. He’s too young.” There was a hint of sorrow in her eyes. “My familiar died a long time ago.”

 

Sakura saw that she had ran into a touché subject. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Chiyo reassured. “That was all in the past. And this is the present, now let me look at your wound.” She skillfully undressed the young priestess’s shoulder. The puncture injury was almost fully healed.

 

“How is the wound almost already healed?” Sakura inquired anxiously. The wound had caused her blood loss and disrupted her nerve system. Now that she thought about it, she could move her hand perfectly without any issue. Also, she felt completely fine. There were no signs of fatigue or nausea. “What did you do to me?”

 

The elderly woman turned away and grabbed the herbs Lee gathered. “I used the herbs that reside in the forest east from here.” Chiyo took out a small stone bowl with a matching stick. “In this certain region, the herbs grow larger – more stronger. This in tune causes the remediates affects to double, sometime triple.” She began grinding the plants. “You’re lucky that we had these herbs to my disposal or you would have surely died.”

 

Once she was satisfied with its liquefied condition. “Come here child, we need to apply this on.” Sakura leaned into her. Chiyo rubbed the cool remedy in and over the injury.

 

The blossom was surprised that it didn’t hurt. The pain was slowly diminishing into minor aches that she could bare easier. These herbs worked fast and effectively just as Chiyo said. She made a mental note to bring some on her journey. They would definitely come in good use. Throwing away the bandages, Chiyo began to rewrap her shoulder with new ones.

 

“Sakura.”

 

Chiyo halted in her actions. “Pardon?”

 

“My name.” She paused. “It’s Sakura.”

 

Chiyo smiled, finishing up with the bandaging. “The name quite suits you. It is an honor to meet you, Lady Sakura.”

 

Sakura blushed. “Please, Sakura is just fine.”

 

The elder priestess was surprised with the girl’s modesty. It was rare for a young priestess to possess that trait. Most were cocky and full of their power – it’s rather refreshing. “Okay, Sakura then.” She went to the corner of the room and picked up an old wooden box. “Here you go.” She handed it to Sakura. “I hope it fits.”

 

“What is it?” she put it over her lap and opened the box. She gasped. It was an extravagant pink kimono with blossoms at the collar. Pulling it out, she noticed that there was a matching pair of hakama pants at the bottom. “I can’t possibly accept this.”

 

Chiyo waved it off. “Oh pish posh, I wore this years ago. You look about my size.”

 

Sakura hugged it to herself. She has never owned a kimono quite this luxurious before. “Thank you very much.”

    

The woman shrugged. “It was gift given to me when I was younger. One of the demon lords became infatuated with me and gave me a kimono that has the ability to hinder your human scent from demons.” She smiled as if remembering something naughty. “Those were good times.”

 

“Really? Are you sure I can really have it?”

 

“It’s okay, this way you are able to walk through a village without being found out being human.” She winked. “Trust me, it is more useful to you then it is to me. Now let’s put it on you. I’m sure you’re sick of being nude.”

 

Sakura nodded happily.

 

Chiyo assisted her in standing up. Sakura slipped into the new priestess ware fairly well, making sure to dodge her injury. Just as Chiyo said, it fit her like a glove. Her rosy hair blended in perfectly with the kimono top.

 

The older priestess nodded in approval. “Not bad, I’m almost jealous to say that you ware it better than I ever did.”

 

Sakura smiled, her cheeks burning red. “Thank you, again.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” She pushed the door to the side, allowing rays of sun light to stream in. “Come, let me show you around the village.” Chiyo disappeared outside. The blossom followed suit.

 

Sakura was almost surprised how many people filled this place. It was positively packed.

 

Some villagers traveled in small groups, others held carts filled with goods. Others walked with their kin in close proximity. Everyone moved in haste as if they were late for something important. Sakura had to be careful or she’d surely get lost in this ever growing crowd of demons.

 

It unnerved her how obvious the traits of demons stuck out to her. Tails, claws, fangs, wings, and animal ears were seen upon every individual. Though this isn’t how she would picture a village in the demon realm. She thought they would act savage and blood thirty, that they wouldn’t give it another thought at killing one of their own, but on the contrary, they all acted like any normal human village would. It was rather strange.

 

Chiyo was engulfed into the sea of people. Sakura quickly tried to follow. Then she was pulled into the masses of demons. She felt completely and utterly lost, she never realized that she was claustrophobic until she was smothered in the crush of people. She wasn’t used to this many villagers being around her, and she most certainly wasn’t used to being touched. It was like being in a maze, every glance showing a block in what at first look appeared to be a clear path through.

 

She had to get out of this mess. Using the little strength she had left, she shoved through the crowd. Someone roughly connected their shoulder with her own. It sent pain down her limb. She turned to tell that person a piece of her mind until, a pair of arms embraced her. In alert, she began to struggle severely. The person holding her didn’t even budge at her feeble attempts. The demon brought his mouth to her ear.

 

“Please, calm down miss. It’s me, Lee. Let me lead you out of here.”

 

It was the boy from earlier!

 

Lee released the hug and latched on her hand. He directed her through the village easily. Most of the village people actually paved a path for him and a few of them bowed their respects.

 

Sakura could feel her face heat up again. Lee’s hand was so much larger then hers. It was warm and welcoming. As soon as those thoughts were realized, she quickly banished them. She shouldn’t think that way, especially about a demon!

 

 They stopped in front of a kimono shop. “That was a close one. It’s less crowded here during this time of day.” He grinned, giving her hand a comforting squeeze before releasing it.

 

“Thank you.” Sakura liked this Lee person. He was very kind and generous. It was sad to say that demons treated her better than her own species. Because of her rosy locks often villagers thought of her as a cursed child.

 

“You’re very welcome, miss. When I saw you lost in the crowd, I thought you needed assistance.” The wolf demon laughed. “Now that’s done and over with. Hi, my name is Lee. What’s your name?” He outstretched his arm.

 

“Sakura.” She shook his hand.

 

“There you are!” Chiyo exclaimed joining their side. “I was worried there. When I didn’t see you behind me, my heart started racing. Thank god Lee found you.” She heaved a breath. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Are you well, Lady Chiyo?” Lee stroked her back tenderly.

 

Getting her breathing under control, she bobbed her head up and down. “Yes, I’m quite alright. Now let’s give Sakura a grand tour.” She spread out her arms. “Welcome to Isha Village.”  


Chiyo and Lee guided Sakura through the village. The more she saw the more she compared it to a normal village. Were human and demons not so different in an everyday life? As they traveled on, the traffic significantly declined making it easier to see the sights. They looked through clothing shops, medicine stores, and weapon smiths. It was a fascinating experience. All of the people that Chiyo introduced to her were so kind.

 

It was nice to feel welcomed.

 

One of the villagers flew to Chiyo. Folding his black wings, he landed. “Lady Chiyo, my child had injured himself in the forest and needs medical attention. I think he broke his wing!” The man explained.

 

“I understand.” Chiyo could hear the poor child wailing all the way from the healer’s courters. She turned to the two youngsters. “Duty calls.” She glanced to Lee. “I trust that you will continue to guide Sakura.”

 

Lee inclined his head. “Yes, Lady Chiyo.”

 

“Good. I’ll be off now.” The father bird picked her up and they flew away.

 

* * *

 

 

Strolling down the market place, Sakura halted in front of a fruit and vegetable both. All of the produces looked fresh and delectable. Thinking back, she hasn’t had anything since she’s arrived in the demon world. Her stomach was beginning to feel tight and ached to be filled.

 

One of the sells men caught her eyeing the fruits and approached her. “Hello Madam, may I help you today?”

 

“Oh, no sorry, I was just looking. I don’t have any money.” She showed her empty hands. Honestly, she didn’t even know what people here used as currency. Lady Tsunade never mentioned that she would be needed to purchase anything in this realm.

 

Lee stepped next to her and handed the man two small copper coins. “I’ll take two apples, please.”

 

The man refused his money. “It’s on the house, sir.” He smiled. “I own you my life.”

 

Lee accepted the fruits gladly. “Here you go.” He dropped on in Sakura’s awaiting palm.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Lee cocked his head to the side. “Of course! What kind of a guide would I be if I didn’t include snack breaks?”

 

Sakura beamed, the wolf demon could feel his heart skip a beat. “Thank you. I am positively famished.” She took a hearty bite into the juicy morsel. A moan almost escaped her. An apple never tasted so good before.

 

“Do you like fruit?” he question trying to make conversation. They ambled back to the main stream of traffic.

 

“Yes, when I was younger I practically lived off of only fruits and vegetables.”

 

She never had the luxury of meat – only the wealthy or hunters of the village ate flesh from animals. When Sakura lived on the streets, she had to go into the farmers crops and steal their harvest of produce. This was when her agility skills began to develop.

 

An idea struck him. “Would you like to go with me in the forest and pick some berries?” He offered.

 

Sakura grinned. The one place that she always felt at home was with nature. “Yes, I would like that.”

 

Lee led her out the village until they were met with lushes of greenery. They hiked up the high hill. Sunlight gently streamed unto the mild meadow grass. In the mid afternoon light, a small, flippant breeze danced among the overgrowth. They were met with the forest’s entrance. Proceeding in, Sakura was astounded to see that Chiyo wasn’t aggravating when she said the herbs grew larger.

 

She neared an enormous plant that stretched upward towards the sky as if reaching for the sun. Taking a closer inspection, she knew for a fact this herb was used for creating a remedy to heal burns. “This heals damaged skin.” From the corner of her eye, a swirl of color caught her attention. She turned to that herb. It was coiled around a tree; the red polka dots gave away its identity. “This one helps those who have trouble with blood circulation.” She pointed at the herb next to it with blue edges. “The one is used for minor ailments.” The priestess took a leaf from each herb and stuffed then away.

 

Lee was impressed. “Wow, you know a lot about herbs.”

 

Sakura bobbed her head; she remembered some memories with Tsunade when she was starting out as a priestess. “Yes, back at home my sensei taught me all about herbs and what they were used for.”

 

“You could never go wrong with knowing too much.”

 

“I agree.”

 

They advanced deeper into the forest. Subtly, Sakura would spot an herb that she was familiar with and tucked some of them into her kimono sleeve. This would be a better time than any to start collecting herbs for her travel. Though she deeply enjoyed her time here, staying in a safe place like this wouldn’t force her to strive towards her goals.

 

“Here it is!” Lee bellowed. His voice rang throughout the range. A flock of birds flew off at the sudden alarm in sound. They reached the tree filled with berries ready for the picking.

 

Sakura gave him a look. “You like to shout don’t you?” she teased. She’s never felt so comfortable with a person before besides Konohamaru and Lady Tsunade.

 

He scratched the top of his head and gave a sheepish smile. “Yeah, I grew used to yelling when I was with my teacher.”

 

“Teacher? What did he teach you?” Sakura lifted her eyebrow. Demons had teacher too? She thought about it, perhaps everyone one way or another would need someone to take them in and teach them the works of the world. Without Lady Tsunade, Sakura would surely be lost.

 

“Yeah, Gai-Sensei taught me how to fight and defend myself in battle.” He pumped his arm in the air.

 

“Sounds like a tough man.” She suddenly felt something. What was that strength energy? It felt…familiar. Sakura glanced over her shoulder for a bit, trying to locate the odd aura. She couldn’t distinguish whether it was a threat or a simple bystander.

 

Lee clenched his fist in admiration. A fire burned in his eyes like she’s never seen. “Yes, he is! He is the greatest teacher ever! He taught me the true advantages of the power of youth!”

 

Sakura shook her head at her silliness. She was just being paranoid now. She found herself giggling at his enthusiasm. In a way, she envied him, she wished she was that passionate about her teachings, but Lady Tsunade made that very difficult. Long days of training made that impossible.

 

“Well, well, well, so this is where you have been?” Kabuto’s words rolled of his tongue like acid.

 

Sakura gasped and felt her heart sink in her stomach, she knew that voice. It was _him_. That demon that caused her this insufferable wound!

 

Lee’s eyes flashed crimson. “Who goes there?” He could sense the immense danger. His canines swelled past his lips. Sakura held in a gasp, so this was what Lady Tsunade meant by demon’s changing form in danger. The hairs at the tip of his braid rose up with his equally spiked out tail. It was his demonic defense mechanism coming to play.

 

The concealed man ignored the wolf demon. “It took me quite some time to find you, Sakura. Who knew that you would be right under my nose? The stench of these herbs really disguised your scent.” Instantly, a mist floated dreamily through the forest around them. It cloaked the surrounding area until only Sakura and Lee remained intact.

 

Kabuto pressed through the fog. “You’ve given me some major trouble, priestess.” He adjusted his spectacles. A smirk embedded itself upon his silk features. “Now be a good little girl and come with me.” He outstretched his hand. “I grow tired of these games.”

 

Sakura locked her jaw in place. Wrath burned deep within her, it was threatening to flare and lash out. Right now, she would like to do nothing more than to purify the demon. Regrettably, her strength still has not returned yet. If she were to battle, the chances of her collapsing from exhaustion were high. Despite her pride, their only chance of survival was to run. She slowly edged closer to Lee with the intention of explaining her plan of escape.

 

“I will not permit you to take Miss Sakura away!” Lee jerked his finger at Kabuto. “I challenge you to a battle!”

 

Sakura’s eyes widened. “You fool,” she mumbled. She remembered how fast Kabuto was and she highly doubted that Lee possessed the speed or power to take him. He would die in a matter of moments, seconds most likely. She had to get them away! There was no way that she would have Lee lose his life for being foolish and protecting her.  

 

Kabuto appeared bored at his offer. “I don’t have time for you, puppy. Go back to your cave with your tail between your legs.” His empty eyes stared into Sakura’s. “My business only concerns this human. I would much appreciate it if you did not interfere.”

 

 It was clear that he found Lee’s presences inferior and that greatly enraged him. Lee’s claws dug into his palms, drawing blood. “How dare you?” In a flash, he was before Kabuto. He slashed his claws left and right, but to no avail, with each move Kabuto was two moves in front of him, he dodged all of Lee’s feeble attempts at injuring him.

 

“Is that all you got? By the way you talked, I thought this fight would at least make me break a sweat, but I was sadly mistaken.” Kabuto snickered and pulled his fist back, the demon delivered a mighty punch that catapulted Lee into the nearest tree, or trees, leaving behind a trail of broken branches.

 

## “Leave him alone!” Sakura bellowed, running to Lee’s side. His form was slumped against the broken stomp.  “Are you okay, Lee?” Instead of acknowledging her concern, his gaze never left Kabuto’s body. There was a bruise already starting to form on his cheek. It almost made Sakura cringe as she slightly glaze her finger on it. It was definitely going to be swollen for the next few days.

Kabuto rested his chin on his fist. “What’s wrong mongrel? Already out of power to fight?” He smirked. “I thought you were going to defeat me and rescue the poor innocent maiden?” 

 

Lee released an animalistic growl and lunged towards Kabuto. “I will never allow you to win! She is not yours to take!”

 

Kabuto lifted his arm and briefly disappeared. In the next moment, he slashed deeply into Lee’s chest. A lengthy graze ran along his cheek down to his stomach. Blood streamed down his body, drenching the cloth of his yukata. It created a sinister crimson.

 

Sakura was positively horrified. Was this the true nature of demons?

 

“What’s the matter?” He brought his blood stained hand to his mouth and ran his tongue over his claws, savoring the sweet metallic taste. Kabuto knelt by him and whispered, “Don’t take on opponents you have no business fighting, mongrel. You never know when there’s a bigger dog around.”

 

Lee could practically feel him laughing at him! The wolf demon was on all fours on the ground coughing out blood. He swiftly wiped the liquid with his sleeve and forced himself up. “That will be the only move that you will make!”

 

Kabuto began rummaging through his kimono sleeve and took out a piece of cloth. “Well, this puppy needs some serious training.” He took his glasses off and began wiping the spot of blood that managed to splat onto them. “What shall I do with you?”

 

“Stop it!” Sakura felt torn, she had no idea to handle a situation like this. What could she do to stop this fight? There was only one thing that came in mind. This was the way to save Lee’s life even if it meant sacrificing her own. “It’s me you want remember?” She placed her palm over he chest. “I will come with you willingly if you promise not to involve Lee in this!”

 

Kabuto pushed his glasses back to this bridge of his nose. He was amused as he again dodged all of Lee’s strikes. “Then please by all means, tell your puppy to sit or stay.” He slowly strides up to her; with his long legs it wouldn’t be long till he would be before her. Lee seemed to kick it up a notch as he was significantly faster than before, it was hard to keep up with his movement, he almost became one big blur but no matter the attack, Kabuto always seemed to block it or side step it.

 

“Lee, stop fighting! Don’t be foolish!” Sakura shouted. “That’s enough!” At this rate, he would tire himself out to exhaustion. “Cease this battle!”

 

No matter what she said, Lee just disregarded all her words and continued fighting, still holding on to the hopes that he was somehow tiring Kabuto. He vanished and slashed at his shoulder, the kimono sleeve was left in tatters. There, he finally landed an attack! Lee frowned when he didn’t get the reaction that he wanted. Kabuto stood tall and remained quiet. It was as if the wounds didn’t affect him. This seemed to heavily irritate Lee.

 

“This was my favorite kimono.” The demon clicked his tongue in distaste as he all together tore the sleeve off. “I had enough of this insolent mutt.” He faded into the mist. “It’s time to end this now.” In a flash of silver, Kabuto stabbed his arm through Lee’s stomach.

 

Sakura gasped horrified, holding her hands to her mouth. The boy she admired and could possibly call friend became nothing but a puddle of beaten flesh before her eyes.

 

Lee hacked out blood and stumbled to the ground on his back with a silent thud.

 

“Not so strong and powerful now are we?” Kabuto circled his fallen form. “You should have listened to the priestess, if you did, you might have gotten away with your life, but no, you had to play the hero, you foolish mutt.” He stomped his foot on Lee’s wound, revealing a hint of fangs when the wolf demon squirmed underneath it.

 

Lee’s fists loosened as his body became slack until finally he passed out from the immense pain. His head flopped silently onto the dirt. It seemed to echo loudly to Sakura for she knew without Lee she was doomed to die.

 

Kabuto composed himself and pulled back the stray hairs that have escaped his ponytail. “Well now you have no one else to protect you, priestess.” He turned his attention to the awestruck Sakura. “What will you do now?”

 

She had long since collapsed on her knees. What could she do? Her body was trembling. This was a situation that no amount of training could ever possibly prepare her for. True, Lady Tsunade has preached many times that as a priestess there will be many many life and death situations like this, but Sakura could have never foretold that it would happen to her so…so…so _soon_. Fear was creeping through her person like an unwanted disease.

 

What could she do?

 

Absolutely nothing.

 

She had no strength to fight; her powers were still dangerously low. If she used her power … Even if she tried to purify this demon, she, herself, would ultimately collapse to her death. She didn’t want to die yet. Not when she hasn’t even found a familiar yet!

 

Was this her fate? To die by the hands of this demon? To have her carcass lay on this grassy meadow?

 

Sakura leaned her head down and down casted her face, her rosy locks blocked her view of Kabuto. Why did this have to happen? She kept her gaze steadily on the ground. How could she give up so quickly? She dug her fingers into the ground and bit the inside of her cheek. If Lady Tsunade ever saw this, she would surely be ashamed of her. One of her proud pupils has admitted defeat to a demon.

 

Little by little, Kabuto’s footsteps neared her. Sakura could sense his intent of killing her. Despite his calm exterior, the dark aura of which she’s never seen before was flaring and lashing out, almost suffocating her.

 

Kabuto stopped a mere couple of inches away from her. She could practically feel him smirking at her submitted form. He lifted his arm and his claws extended to the length of a sword. “I will personally welcome you to the pits of hell.” He chuckled sinisterly. The demon raised his arm over his head preparing for the strike. “I’ll see you in hell!” Just as he was about to slashed her neck, an object smacked into his claws and forced him to miss his target. “A rose?” Kabuto whispered. A red rose was deeply implanted into the dirt next to him.

 

This rose could only belong to one demon.

 

Sakura swallowed a scream as Kabuto’s attack hit the ground next to her. She quickly crawled away from the small crater. Glancing up, she noticed that he wasn’t staring at her anymore; instead he was frowning and glaring through the fog.

 

“I didn’t expect the pleasure of your company, fox?” Kabuto spoke harshly. He retracted his claws and used the same hand to adjust his glasses.

 

“I do not appreciate that tone, Kabuto.” In slow strides, Kurama came sauntering out the mist. His crimson eyes blazed easily through the haze. “If you wish to keep that tongue of yours, it’s best that you refrain from speaking to me like that.” With a wave of his hand, a bright flame quickly diminished the mist as if it wasn’t there to begin with. The greenery of the forest came back into view. “I hate when that ghastly mist blocks my sight.”

 

Kabuto tsked. “I’ll politely again, what do I give the pleasure of your company, Lord Kyuubi?” This time he spoke with a lighter tone that even Sakura was surprised with. He must really be afraid of this demon. Was he very powerful?

 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Kurama wagged his finger and smirked.  “Try again and this time bow when you are addressing a demon that is clearly your superior. You wouldn’t want me to tell your master that you have displeased me in anyway, would you?”

 

Sakura almost wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen it herself.

 

Kabuto gave him a low bow, even going so far as to go on his knees. “Forgive me for my behavior, Lord Kyuubi.” He kept his head down, but Sakura could sense his disgust and his _fear_. “What do I give the pleasure of your visit, milord?” This time his tone was genuinely polite.

 

Sakura almost couldn’t ever imagine him to speak such a way; she would have figured that he acted like a brutal killer all the time.

 

Kurama clapped his hands three times. “There you go, that was positively perfect for a demon of your statue to address a superior.” He gave Kabuto’s head a slight pat. “Good, you know your place now. As for me gracing you with my presence, I came because my curious nature beckoned me to.” He switched his gaze to Sakura. “There’s that rose that managed to pierce me with her thorns.”  He brought his thumb to his mouth and flicked his tongue on it. “It still tastes like you.”

 

Sakura managed to push herself up with the support of a tree. She yelped when Kurama appeared before her and trapped her with his arms blocking her escape. “That was rather rude of you earlier.” His hot breath fanned her ears. “You didn’t give me the opportunity of being a good host and invite you to stay in my room.” Kurama chuckled as Sakura’s cheeks flushed red.

 

He leaned in closer until the tips of their noses were touching. He held her face still by holding her chin in place. “What this? No fighting back?” His tongue ran up her porcelain flesh to her ear lobe. “What happened to that spirit that I found utterly fascinating earlier?”

 

Sakura’s breaths were coming out in heavy puffs. Her heart was pitter patting hard against her chest. Even through all this, she still found this demon utterly handsome and alluring. If she gazed into his eyes too long, she didn’t know what she would do. Her best option was to remain silent and hopefully he would grow bored with her and leave her alone.

 

He slightly frowned. “Don’t be dull like that. It makes me sad when you aren’t responsive.” She never realized how long and thick his eye lashes were before. They made his captivating eyes more alluring. “It makes me feel like I’m not giving you the suffice pleasure that you crave.” He coiled his other arm around her waist and slammed her body up against his. She released a gasp that she’s been holding in and placed a hand over his chest. “Are you scared, blossom? Did that pathetic Kabuto go too far in his schemes of capturing the fair maiden?” 

 

The hand that held her face abandoned its post and trailed his claws up her forehand into her rosy locked, tangling his fingers into her mane.  “Your hair is so fascinating, who would have thought that there was such a thing as pink hair?” He skillfully opened one of the folds of his yukata and pulled out a familiar ribbon. “Hair as interesting as this needs its own accessories.” 

 

“My ribbon,” she whispered trying to reach out for it, but he pulled his arm back.

 

He skillfully ran his hands threw her silky locks and pulled it back, as if this was something he was used to doing, he nonchalantly tied the ribbon. Kurama tied it at the base of her neck and comb his claws through her bangs forcing them to border her face. “There, that’s better.” He once again engulfed her in his arms.

 

Sakura felt so safe in his arms. She shouldn’t, but she does. The temptation to lean her head on his shoulder was almost overwhelming. Instead of doing what she wanted, she found herself glancing to Kabuto’s direction. He was still kneeling on the ground bowing.

 

As if knowing where her eyes were straying too, Kurama chuckled lightly. It was low rumbled from his chest that vibrated on her hands. “I can save you from this ruffian. I can get revenge for you and your friend there.” He neared her face and brushed his lips against her cheek. “I can tear up Kabuto in a mere second if you like.” His lips pressed firmly against the corner of her lips. “I could also make it fast and painless or slow and painful – whatever you prefer really, priestess.” One of his fingers casually traced the blossom on her ribbon. “If you fill my one condition, I’ll do it for you.”

 

“What?” Sakura breathed. She couldn’t believe that she was even considering his help, but the way his voice and body mesmerized her made her consider anything just to make him step away. She couldn’t afford to be fascinated by some demon! Sakura gave herself a good mental slap. She needed to snap out of this silly ga-ga stage.

 

Kurama dug his face into the border where her neck met her shoulder and inhaled her sweet scent. “Apologize,” he whispered, his fangs slightly nibbled her skin.

 

She was in complete ecstasy. Blood was rushing to parts of her body that she’s never used before. Never has a man made her feel this way before. She was just about to give him what he wanted until she finally comprehended what he was saying. “What?” Sakura pushed him back and frowned.

 

He placed his hand over his chest and gave a sly smile. “I’m a sensitive person and it hurt my feelings when you ran away from me.” He released his grip on her hair and gently stroked his knuckled down her cheek. “That was positively rude of you, priestess. I thought you humans had better mannerism than that. Thought thinking about it, I bet a boar has better table manners than you.” He laughed at his own joke as he lazily flicked back and forth a lock of hair in the middle of her forehead.

 

Sakura clenched her fists. How dare he! She didn’t need help from this insolent demon! She would have much rather have Kabuto tearing at her insides then apologize to this man! “I refuse!” She hissed.

 

“Oh?” Kurama cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. He was disappointed, he thought he could have some more fun with her. “Fine then. If you want to die for your stupid pride, then so be it.” He switched his attention to the bowing demon. “Kabuto please have your way with her, I’m afraid that I’ve lost interest with this defying priestess.”

 

Kabuto stood back to his full height and smirked. “I’ll gladly oblige to that, milord.”

 

“Have fun with her.” Kurama waved his hand and moved to step away from her. “I’ll go find something else that peek my interests.”

 

That was it? He was going to let Kabuto take her just like that? Was he so easily offended? She bit her lip. There was no way she would die like this, not now, not ever! If only she had a familiar, she would have surely had the strength to take them both down! When a priestess bonds with a demon, her own power increases based on how strong her partner was.

 

A thought struck her. Wait a minute, from what she saw this demon was very powerful, even making Kabuto bow to his knees in fear of his power and with her previous fight she definitely knows that Kabuto is a very powerful demon in his own right. She stared at Kurama’s back as his tail swung against his legs. What was this demon?  

 

Sakura latched onto the back his yukata and brought him back. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as turned around to face her, he allowed her to pull him back until they were chest to chest. “Changed your mind, blossom?” He purred.

 

“Are you a strong demon?” She questioned with a smile. This brought a smug smirk to his face. He rested his palms on her hips as she hooked her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

 

He was happy to oblige. “The strongest there is, blossom.”

 

Sakura gave him a sly smirk and leaned her head to the side. “Good.” She stroked her palms onto his broad back and felt him relax against her. She also closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. As he leaned in, she concentrated on the spell she was about to cast. “ _Monte De Feisha Uta Shiva Comini Mizu.”_

“What was that?” Kurama inquired, rather enjoying their closeness, paying no mind to the sudden increase of her power. Kabuto on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and frowned.

 

It was now or never! She placed her hand at the back of his neck and forced him down, with that she pressed her lips against his. His lips were as soft as she thought they were.

 

* * *

 

_All you have to do is recite the mantra of the Mizu Shrine then touch the demon that you have chosen as your partner. The more intimate the touch, the stronger the bond it creates._

 

* * *

 

A surge of power flowed between the two, pouring into every nerve in their body. A strong wave of energy thrust in between them, bring them closer – so close, they almost felt like one person, it was like static electricity that pulled in this closeness. A bright light flashed in this small forest opening, it forced Kabuto to cover his eyes with his kimono sleeve. A harsh and rigid crimson aura swirled and morphed with the gentle cherry aura until they too become one entity.

 

Their bond was complete.

 

Kurama jolted upright and tore his body away. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as if it were poison. “What did you do?” He said harshly in between breaths. Three golden rings suddenly appeared around his body, one coiled around his neck and the other two around his wrists. His eyes widened, he tried shaking the gold rings away but no matter his move they stuck close to him. They became smaller until they came in contact with his skin. There was a loud clank as if chains were locked and the golden rings vanished.

 

Sakura stood tall and stepped away from the tree no longer needing the support. Her emerald eyes flashed with a new found determination. “As your master, I command you to save me!”

 

* * *

 

**Oh, cliffhanger! I bet you guys weren’t expecting that, were you? I hope that you found reading it enjoyable as I did writing it. I really liked how it turned out in the end.**

**This chapter certainly turned out longer than I previously expected it to be, but I like longer chapters anyways.**

**Please review, review and review! I absolutely love feedback.**


	4. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura had enough of this demon's pompous and arrogant attitude. It's time for her to take charge and show him who was in charge.

**Hi all again! Sakura911 is back with another chapter!~**

**I must really like this story a lot, I’ve been writing it in quite a bit. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I found myself smiling while I wrote it. This chapter really focuses more so about Kurama and his feelings about the bond.**

**Please tell me what you all think of it. I love feedback, even if it’s harsh. Also I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this fanfic thus far, without all of you I swear I would probably lose all ambition to continue. So thank you again, I am very grateful!**

**Please read and review!**

**Naruto doesn’t belong to me.**

 

* * *

  
**Summary: Five young maidens descend into the fiery world of demons to compete for the title of "Maiden of the Mizu Shrine." They will face dangers and horrors unimagined. They will need all their training and courage to face the evil and malignant creatures that dwell there, thirsting for their flesh and blood. One will prevail in a world where failure means death.**

 

* * *

  
**Rating: Teen**

 

* * *

 

  
**Oh No! by Marina And The Diamonds**   
**I know exactly what I want and who I want to be**   
**I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine**   
**I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy**   
**Oh, Oh no! Oh no! Oh No-oh!**

* * *

 

**A Kyuubi’s Kiss**

 

* * *

 

**Chapter Four: The Bond**

 

* * *

 

“As your master, I command you to save me!”

Those words harshly rang in the small clearing. She gave her new familiar a triumphing smile as she awaited him to fulfill her order. He deserved this – she was going to tame this disrespectful and ill-mannered demon.

Kurama still couldn’t even comprehend what had just taken place. This woman…this priestess…this bitch, had the audacity of commanding him! Him, Kurama, the Lord Kyuubi himself! He had killed many demons for less than simply telling him what to do – many knew of his infamous temper and ran from it. There was no way he would allow himself to be so degraded! By a human woman no less! It was an absolute disgrace to his good name! Going so low as to force him to become her pet familiar – this woman was too daring and foolish! He’s never been so humiliated before in his life!

He could feel his rage bursting within him. She had no right to thrust this undesirable responsibly upon him. Familiars were nothing more than a laughing stock in the demon realm – what demon would be idiotic enough to sacrifice their freedom for a messily human? He was certainly was not one of them. Damn her! His dignity as a demon was decaying drastically because of her. Right now, Kurama would love nothing more than to sharpen his claws upon her lifeless carcass.

“I will never listen to a human woman!” He snarled. Kurama bared his fangs and growled at her. A dark aura surrounded his body as his claws sharpened. “I refuse to be treated like a domesticated mongrel!”

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “You have no choice!” She took a deep breath. “As your master, I command you to save me!” This time her voice held more authority and power that sent a shock through his form. It emitted a pain that almost brought him to his knees, but he held strong. He refused to submit! He was stronger than this! He didn’t hold the title of Lord Kyuubi for nothing! He would love to rip that smile off her face and have her flopping onto the ground in pain.

A force running through his veins came rushing back – it was the same exact feeling when this accursed woman created the bond. It brought a deep wrenching sensation to his gut. He also lost his breath because of the stir within him. The golden rings appeared once again and flashed a bright creamy hue. The inscriptions inscribed into the rings outlined itself in crimson and glared heavily.

Kurama reached to pull at the band around his neck and tare it off but he couldn’t move. Trying again, his body remained reluctant to budge. He held no control over his own body! Kurama feverishly shifted his shoulders to at least reclaim his arms – still his body wouldn’t listen. He fought to regain his dominance, but the effort was proven pointless. He was immobile.

Next, he felt his arms move on their own accord. It was like he was a puppet being strung along by his puppeteer. Kurama used all his willpower to fight against the almighty strength of the rings. He frantically thrashed about with all his might. It like he was trying to pull away from the invisible force that was tugging him towards Kabuto. He dug his heels into the ground and even then it was still pulling him.

“Do not defy my orders! Take down Kabuto!” Sakura commanded. She was beginning to become irritated with his resistant behavior. Wasn’t a familiar supposed to be obedient and loyal to his master? Lady Tsunade’s familiar, Lady Shizune, listened to all her commands without question. Why was this demon so defiant?

The pain ascending through his limbs became immensely unbearable. At the moment, he would have gladly torn off his own appendages if it meant escape. “Release me, you wench!” He roared, slashing his claws into the rings on his wrists. Every time he did so, the bands would send a wave of energy that added to the vastly increasing torment.

Sakura gritted her teeth and stretched her arm to the side. “Enough, you will listen me to!” She transmitted some of her remaining energy. “Do as you are told and take Kabuto down!”

Kurama’s body pulsated with the sudden increase of her power jolting within him. That was it. He had no rule over his body. Her spirit spilled inside him, pouring into every nerve and muscle, taking control of his entire being.

“Now go!” Her voice demanded his utmost obedience.

He watched as his body advanced forward with inhuman speed and sent a strike to Kabuto’s face.

Kabuto grunted, in mid air he quickly did a front flip and saved himself at the last possible moment. He wiped his cheek and chuckled. “How the mighty have fallen?” It was clear that Kurama was having an inner battle with himself. His claws once again slashed at the rings. “It’s amusing to see you like this. I almost thought that there wasn’t going to be a person alive who could tame you, but.” He adjusted his spectacles. “I was clearly wrong.”

“Shut your mouth!” Kurama growled. His body leapt forward and took another slice at Kabuto.

Kabuto easily dodged it. “Well, well, well, what is this? You’re not as fast as you once were.” He curled his lip as he glanced at Sakura. She was once again leaning against the tree, her face was draining color and her breaths came out in short puffs. “I see now, if your master loses power, you in tune lose your own strength as well.” He side stepped a stiff attack and threw his head back and laughed. “How positively wonderful, since your master is weak, so are you! It’s just your luck to be bonded to an incompetent and pathetic priestess!” He held his gut and slightly hunched forward. “This is just spectacular news to report to my master!”

Kurama lunge his body in the demon’s direction. “Bastard!” He hated to admit it himself, but his moves were steadily becoming more sluggish and slower. He was normally more agile and swifter than this. If he was at his full capacity, he would have easily defeated Kabuto with just a finger, hell he could have used his fox fire and incinerated him.

“As much as I enjoy seeing you struggle, fox.” Kabuto leapt to the side and dodged another feeble attack. “I feel that it is time I take my leave.” The sun’s rays reflected a harsh glint off his glasses. “It’s quite clear that your priestess is nothing special, I have deemed her as nothing more than a worthless human woman with under average spiritual powers. I feel she won’t be a threat to my master’s rein. If anything, she had assisted me in making you not a threat. ” He sneered. “As long as I allow her to live, your threat is diminished. I quite rather fancy this unfortunate predicament you’re in. It’s marvelous!” He cackled. “That is unless, she suddenly becomes stronger, but that is highly unlikely with energy levels that low. It’s a preposterous thought indeed.”

“You go to hell!” Kurama snapped. “When I gain my freedom again, I will personally open the gates of hell for you!”

“Your too kind, fox, but I’m not quite ready to leave this world – well not yet anyways. Not when there is so much to do.” Kabuto soared into the sky. “Lord Orochimaru will be very pleased of this new development,” he whispered to himself, disappearing into a cloud of mist, evaporating from sight.

“Come back here!” The fox demon roared. “I’m not done with you! Come back and fight me like a man!” He swung his body side to side as if expecting Kabuto to jump out and attack him at any moment. Kabuto’s demonic aura was nowhere to be found. “Damnit!” He punched his fist into a tree and watched it topple over.

Sakura released a breath she was holding in. She was glad that Kabuto was finally out of their hair – for now anyways. She deeply hoped that he wouldn’t return, but she wouldn’t hold her breath. Demons were despicable creatures that enjoyed inflicting misery upon others. She was definitely sure that she would be seeing that demon again in her journey.

She watched Kurama swing his arms around and stomping his feet like a child throwing a tantrum – except a child couldn’t pick up trees and throw them. A throbbing headache was starting to form, the pounding pulsated profoundly. She messaged her temple, why of all demons did she have to pick this one?

That’s right, she was desperate and her pride was too great to apologize to this scum.

In a way, she was extremely happy that she had found a strong familiar, but was very unsatisfied with how disobedient he turned out to be. “I guess, it wouldn’t have been that easy, right?” she muttered to herself and closed her eyes. Well in time, she was sure they would become a good team. This was an unbreakable bond they shared, so they would have no choice but to learn to enjoy each other’s company. Thinking back, it probably would have been a better idea if she created a bond with Lee.

Taking one last glance at her familiar’s temperamental form, Sakura heaved a sigh and slid her back against the tree bark. Why did she suddenly feel so exhausted? Little by little, her energy was draining away. Why was that? Was it because she used too much energy trying to command her familiar’s body? Her chest felt tight as the images before her became distorted and blurry. “What’s happening to me?” Chills ran down her body creating a trail of goosebumps along the way. She embraced herself tightly hoping to provide some kind of heat that her body lacked, it failed miserably. Her skin was beginning to drench in cold sweat. The combination of hot and cold made her dizzy and woozy to her stomach. She would feel her legs become wobbly, they too were quickly losing the strength to hold her up. The fatigue was too great. She couldn’t fight it any longer. Sakura felt herself slip away to ignorant darkness.

Kurama’s ears perked up when he heard a loud thud. He switched his attention to the fainted Sakura. She was lying on her back while one of her hands clenched at the material over her heart, bundling up her kimono top. Her body almost appeared lifeless, she appeared stiff as a board and her pallid flesh gave her a gaunt complexion.

He narrowed his eyes and stocked to her. All that was on his mind was how beautiful she would look if she didn’t have that pretty little head attached to her shoulders. “This is all your fault, priestess.” When she didn’t respond, he nudged his foot against her side. There was no movement. He harshly kicked her and watched as she rolled around, once more landing on her back. Still there was no reaction, not even a flinch – completely and utterly motionless. Was she dead? His heart suddenly swelled up with happiness. If she was dead then he wouldn’t be a familiar anymore!

Kurama knelt by her fallen form and placed his hand over her mouth. He was deeply disappointed to find she was still breathing, barely, but it was still there. Not for long though, he would make sure of it. The demon reached his arm out and went to coil it around her throat. His palm felt large compared to her petite and tiny neck, it fit snug around her. How should he kill her? Fast and swift in one move or enjoy himself and take it slow? Perhaps, watch her face turn blue?

Kurama’s thumb would put pressure on a vein then released it when the flesh paled. In a way, he was fascinated how smooth and silky her skin was under his fingers. If she was a normal woman or more preferably, a demon woman, he would have taken her to his bed a long time ago for her exotic looks. It was a real shame to kill such a rare blossom. She should have knew better than to defy him. For her ignorance, death was her punishment.

Stroking his thumb over her veins, he felt her blood run placidly through them. At least he was kind enough to kill her in her sleep. As he tightened his grip around her neck to strangle her, the rings shined scarlet. Kurama jerked his arm away and clutched it to his chest. The rings had forced him to remove his hand! The stinging sensation left his limb completely numb, the arm limply fell to his side.

Despite the rage emitting from his persona, the scenery around him remained in its oblivious bliss. The breeze pressed by scattering leaves around them. It seemed to create a blanket around Sakura, giving her such a serene and peaceful expression.

The fox demon roared. He couldn’t even kill her when she was out cold! He couldn’t kill a messily human woman! How much power did she have on him? Even in her own weaken state, she still controlled him! Damn her! He clenched his jaw and jabbed his claws into the ground next to her. A growl vibrated through his chest as he raked his nails down, wishing it was her flesh he was carving into.

“Damn you,” he hissed. “For this, you will have wished that you let me kill you.” Kurama tugged at her hair and pulled her up so her ear was leveled with his mouth. “I will make your life into a living hell as long as I remain your familiar.” His crimson eyes blazed with hatred as his grip tightened around her rosy locks. “You brought this upon yourself, master,” he said with as much venom as he could muster. Releasing his hold, he watched as her head plummet to the ground.

He tsked in distaste. “Pathetic.” Kurama turned his back to her and began to advance out the forest clearing. There was no way he would share the same air as her. He was going to return to his shrine and figure ways to make her time in the demon world torture. Kurama stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Plus he needed some beauty rest. This was a stressful and overbearing experience that he wanted to sleep off. He would mutilate and mangle the priestess later.

Just as he was about to leave the clearing, the bands attached to him once again radiated in dazzling colors. The next thing Kurama knew he slammed into something that halted his advances. “What?” he muttered. “What the hell is this?”

The invisible force refused to allow him access beyond it. Kurama bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance. Was this the work of that insufferable woman? He pressed his hands against the barrier that immobilized his movements. No matter how much pressure he rammed into his hands, the barrier stayed put.

Kurama’s eyebrow twitched in frustration as he heaved a sigh.

There was no choice. He had to use his secret weapon. Harnessing the energy in his palms, he released his signature attack. The flames spurred out and went to strike its target. Black smoke clouded the area. Kurama smiled in victory. There was no way that his fox fire would ever let him down. His legendary move was the reason why many demons were afraid of challenging him for his title as Lord Kyuubi.

When the haze cleared, Kurama’s jaw went slack. How?

The barrier was still intact. There wasn’t a scratch or dent on it.

What?! It couldn’t be! There was no way! How could his most powerful attack fail at destroying a simple barrier? His flames could incinerate the thickest metals, destroy villages, and cremate the largest demon armies!

He fell to his knees. How could this be? Why did this happen to him – the great and powerful Kurama? He couldn’t believe it. Just like that, he knew that his freedom had dwindled away into the wind. Was he to be a loyal dog and stay by his master’s side for the rest of his life? Was the cunning fox destined to be ruled by a human female?

It was all that priestess’s fault! He couldn’t kill her and now he couldn’t even leave her presences. Just as Kabuto said previously, how the mighty have fallen? His heart sank, he had no choice. There was no escape from her grasp. The bond was made. Even he knew of the legends of the priestesses coming into the demon world and creating bonds with their familiars. He also knew that it was an unbreakable bond that none could break. The only escape that he knew of was by death. Kurama wasn’t just about to go and kill himself to gain his freedom. He still had his pride. He wasn’t going to take the easy way out.

Standing back to his full height, he dusted his yukata of the unwanted particles. He brushed back his golden mane and took a deep breath. He needed to calm his nerves. Kurama’s ears folded back as he stared at the woman lying lifelessly.

If he wasn’t able to leave her side, so be it. He had little choice.

He once again found himself by her side. The shade of the tree shielded her from the sun’s strengthen rays. The wind gently trickled by. Some of Sakura’s hair escaped from her ribbon. Kurama stooped down and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. With the tip of his claws he traced mini patterns against her ivory cheek. It would briefly give her flesh color, but instantly afterwards it would return back to its pallid hue.

Despite all that has transpired movements ago, he found himself still fascinated with her. What kind of power did this woman posse that she was able to subdue him? Him! He was by no means a low D-rank demon, if anything he was mostly likely one of the highest ranking demons out there. It must have taken a lot of strength to force him to battle like that. Was she really a normal priestess?

This information would probably come to him in time. At least he wouldn’t be bored for a while, just until he found a way to break this accursed bond. There must be some way out of this partnership. He was sure of it.

He glanced up. There was a sturdy tree branch that towered just above her form. Kurama jumped into the air and seated himself comfortably on the branch. He would remain close to her, but he wouldn’t help her. If he was lucky, she would die from extreme exhaustion or lack of medical attention. He would be here waiting till then. After all, the patient predator is always rewarded at the end of the hunt.

White, fluffy clouds glided across the pale blue sky. The cloudy layers created a pleasant blanket from the ever persistent sun.

Kurama tucked his arms into his kimono sleeves and leaned back. This wasn’t as comfortable as his beloved pillow, but it would have to do for now. His tail lazily wrapped around his lap and dangled over the edge. The demon suppressed a yawn that was threatening to come out. This was around the time when he would be taking his daily nap.

Kurama’s ears twitched to the left and peered his eyes downwards. Someone was nearing their location rapidly. Deciding to ignore it, he slouch his shoulders and closed his eyes. This was a good time as any to take a short nap.

 

* * *

 

“Sakura! Lee!” A voice called out. “Where are you?” Chiyo pulled back a brush of bushes. A couple of villagers were trailing closely behind her, assisting in paving out a path for her. One of them used their claws to slash a stray branch out of her way, thanking him she preceded deeper into the forest.

Chiyo was absolutely certain of it. Something must have happened within the confines of the woods. One of the villagers told her that he had seen Lee and the pink haired priestess wonder into the forest not too long ago. Fearing for the worst, she collected up a squad of eligible demons and began her search. She had to find them and make sure they were safe. Chiyo wouldn’t forgive herself if anything bad had happened to them especially Sakura. She made a promise to Temari that she would protect her and protect her she will!

What truly made her worry was when she sensed three powerful demonic energies – one which she knew was Lee, but she had no idea who the other two were. Could have it been an ambush of two against one? From what she could perceive, Lee was unfortunately the weakest ranking demon of the three. The other two were clearly out of his range – one out ranking him by a rank or two, but the other one. It sent shivers down her back how dangerous and vigorous the aura was. The third one was definitely in a league of their own – too powerful to be reckoned with. She hoped that Lee hadn’t bitten off more than he can chew.

One of the villagers picked her up as they crossed through the river bank. How far did they have to go? Were they lured deeply into the forest?

“Lee, I hope you are alright, my boy,” she whispered to herself. She grimaced; Chiyo had already known the outcome of the hefty battle. He had lost, but he still had his life. Thank the lords for that. As long as he was breathing, she would be content with the end results – despite his throbbing pride.

They were near. Lee’s life force was weak, but it was still there. She could track them down with just that. They were closing in on it now; it wouldn’t be long till they’ve found Lee and Sakura.

Although, it also alarmed her when the auras suddenly vanished – no, one of them disappeared without a trace, but the other one, the more powerful one, had dwindled in strength drastically. It was like it was subdued and forcibly weakened. For a brief time, the two auras clashed with one another – it felt enforced in a way.

Did Sakura –? No, she had faith in Sakura that she didn’t do it. Sakura wasn’t that careless, she hoped she wasn’t anyways. Please, let her imagination just be running wild with worry.

“There they are!” One of the villagers shouted pointing into a forest clearing. “I see them!”

Chiyo pushed pass the group of men. There was Lee and Sakura! They were safe, she was thankful. She placed her hand over her mouth in horror when she witnessed the full extent of Lee’s injuries. “Lee! What happened to you?” she screeched, advancing to his side. She gingerly held his head up and hugged it to her chest.

She could feel the trickle of tears coming out. The tear drop landed on Lee’s cheek, dripping down his chin onto his blood caked yukata. Why did this happen to Lee? Who would do such a despicable thing?

Chiyo reached her hands down his chest. A huge wound was inflicted into his stomach, leaving behind a gush of beaten flesh. She didn’t care that her hand was quickly covered in the crimson liquid; she was too shocked to react – too stunned to even move. Young Lee was a good boy, he didn’t deserve to be beaten like this.

She brushed her blood covered hand over his swollen cheek and jerked her hand back when he flinched. “Lee? Can you hear me, boy?” she said softly, sweeping his bangs out of his face and feeling for his temperature. Chiyo sighed in relief, he didn’t have a fever. His body must be going through the process of healing. Luckily, demons had a higher capability of healing than humans. She could feel herself relax a bit. Good, he was on track in getting well.

Chiyo looked over her shoulders. “How is Sakura?” she questioned one of her men.

“She is quite pale, but she is still breathing, Lady Chiyo. It appears she just collapsed from exhaustion,” one of the smaller men stated, effortlessly picking Sakura up bridal style. “All she needs is to rest.”

“Thank goodness,” Chiyo breathed. At least they were alive.

“We should return to the village, Lady Chiyo,” another villager spoke. He gathered up Lee onto his back and wrapped his arms around his legs. “Lee needs medical attention immediately. We cannot waste any time.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Let’s quickly go!”

The small group scattered out of the forest clearing and raced back to the village.

 

* * *

 

Kurama watched the display before him uninterestedly. He held his head with his palm and inspected his claws instead. It was rather boring to watch an elderly woman worry over nothing special. He flicked a piece of dirt from under his nail and glanced down.

They were going to take the priestess somewhere to rest? That was fine with him. Let them take her and get her out of his way already. As he observed them leaving, he went back to taking his nap. Perhaps now, he could rest in peace. Just as he was about to relax, the rings reacted to the Sakura’s distancing presence.

Kurama was hauled away from the tree. “What the –?” He plunged into the ground. Dirt smothered his face; he swiftly shook his head and blinked. The rings yanked him forward back into the forest. It quickly had drawn to him what the bracelets wanted him to do. “Oh no, I’m not going to follow that woman!” He tugged at the rings and tried going the opposite direction.

It was proven futile. He was wrenched off his feet and forced into the woods. “No!” He bellowed. “Why do I have to follow her?”

Kurama tried latching onto any object that he came across and held on to it for dear life. He was currently wrapped around a tree stump. The rings made his limbs unwillingly loosen and got him back onto his journey. He reached out his hand and clutched tightly onto a large rock, again the rings halted his resistance. This happened for a couple more times, until he finally gave up. The influences of the rings were great. He had quite the dilemma of defying their powers. He clicked his tongue and speed up his pace. This seemed to please the rings as they allow him to take control of his body again. So that’s it? If he followed the rings wishes, he was able to take over his actions once more.

In no time, he caught up to the group of villagers. Kurama pursed his lips and kept a gap between them – well as much as a gap the rings would allow. It appeared the rings were satisfied as long as she was within seeing distance, if he somehow lost her, the rings would compel him to speed up until she was in his view point again. It was rather annoying. Parentally, he had to be around her at all times. This thought aggravated him heavily. So he had to play babysitter as well?

As the group entered the tiny village, Kurama trailed closely behind them by jumping atop the huts. He was real discreet about his presences, using a little of his energy he masked his demonic aura. It was better no one was aware of his existence. He’d much rather stay out of sight. This left him with little trouble, if one of the villagers somehow saw him it wouldn’t be good for him– he wasn’t practically welcomed in many villages. Thinking about it, he wasn’t really sure if these were one of the places. The list was too great to even remember all their names and locations. What could he say? He didn’t particularly like to follow rules or authority and did whatever he pleased – many village chiefs didn’t seem to like that.

Despite the vast crowds, the group effortlessly gained excess through, more so the villagers moved out of their way. He watched as they sprinted through the small confines of the village until they finally arrived by the outskirts of the small town. The elderly woman motioned for the men to take the injured priestess and demon boy inside a cozy cottage.

Kurama landed by the rather enormous tree that towered the hut. It was very convenient, this way he could stay out of sight and could bathe in the shade of the leaves. He leaned his shoulder against the bark and pulled out his Kiseru pipe and lit it with the flame at the tip of his finger.

Now what? He was already bored.

Boredom was his greatest weakness. Nothing was worse to him than not being entertained. What was a fox to do?

Kurama blew out a puff of smoke. He decided just for the hell of it, he used his sensitive hearing to tune into the hut. In a way, he was curious what was happening in there. If she was dying, he wanted to be able to hear her heart stop beating. Now that would be a sound that would sooth his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Chiyo frantically smothered the grounded herbs into Lee’s stomach. She tenderly traced her fingers along the opening and lightly patted them into the heart of the wound. When her fingers felt a little dry, she would scoop more of the grounded herbs from the stone bowl and apply more. She needed to make sure that Lee would heal as soon as possible. Even though he would be healing his wounds on his own accord, it still wouldn’t hurt to have assistance in healing faster – he was the protector of this village, they needed him. One of the villagers had to help force Lee to sit up so that she was able to get to his back and do the same treatment. She couldn’t believe that the injury went straight through him, whoever this demon was he must have been after the kill – it was a miracle that Lee was alive. Once she was satisfied that the wound was positively covered and drenched with the green liquid, she quickly bandaged him up.

The villager placed Lee on the hay bedding and bowed low to Chiyo.

She wiped off the sweat that soaked her brow with her wrist. “Thank you all for your assistance,” Chiyo said with a toothless smile. She was very satisfied with her helpers; they did a wonderful job in assisting her and handling the situation well – they too must have sensed the immense danger within the forest and still came with her. “I couldn’t have done it without you all,” she said sincerely.

“It is our pleasure.” They all knelt and inclined their heads. “Don’t mention it, whatever we can do to be of use to you, Lady Chiyo.”

She returned the bow and dismissed the group of men. One by one the men exited out the hut not before saying their respects. The straw door flapped back in place, leaving Chiyo to her thoughts. She was still pondering about today’s events. What had happened within the forest?

She glanced to the other hay bedding to see Sakura resting peacefully. Her chest rose up and down in slow breaths as the color in her cheeks was subtly returning. At least she wasn’t wounded in anyway, if she had the same wounds as Lee, she would surely be in big trouble – even Chiyo had her limits. Exhausted had an easy treatment.

She sat by Sakura’s side and took off the piece of cloth on her forehead. Chiyo dunked it in the bucket of cold water and squeezed the excess liquid then placed it back on her brow. She grimace, something was off about Sakura – despite her weaken spiritual powers, she felt it – it was there. Chiyo sensed another aura in constant flow with hers. It spiral and thrashed against the pure energy trying to devour it. This only happened when –

Sakura’s eyes shot open and swiftly jackknifed into a sitting position. She covered her mouth and coughed violently. Sakura hunched forward and brought her knees to her face. She muffled the coughs by baring her face into her legs.

Chiyo got back to her feet and picked up a large wooden spoon and scooped up some water. She went back to Sakura and placed the utensil by her face. With the tip of her finger she tapped her finger on Sakura’s head.

Sakura flinched back and tensed up her body as if expecting someone else to be there. Chiyo narrowed her eyes at that. Why did she react in such a way? That’s very strange. When Sakura realized it was Chiyo, she relaxed her shouldered and quickly lapped at the liquid and guzzled it down. She coughed some more until the violent outburst cleared went away.

Chiyo gently patted her back and scooped up some more water for her in which Sakura happily drank it all down.

Sakura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and panted out her breath. “Thank you, Lady Chiyo.” She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself, she didn’t want the elder priestess to see her like this.

 

* * *

 

Kurama frowned as his ears folded down. Damn, she was alive and well. Well, that’s disappointing; he was really hoping that she wouldn’t have awakened. He slumped down onto the branch and leaned his forehead against the bark. So he had no choice now, she was alive and that only meant one thing – he was her god damn familiar.

He pulled back his fist and violently punched the tree. The vibration tingled all the way down to its roots. Kurama’s temper was rising again. Why couldn’t she just die? Damn his curiosity for getting the better of him! He should have just stayed in his shrine and found some demon woman to keep him company rather than seek out the unique beauty. Because of his snooping nature, he was damned for all eternity by this wench!

Why couldn’t he run away? Foxes were master escape artists, but he knew all too well what was preventing his getaway. He growled and brought his arm close to his face. The rings had long since disappeared, but he could feel the weight of these accursed bands – they weighed heavily on his soul. He could feel her insufferable spiritual powers running through his veins, it enraged him. How dare a woman force herself onto him – in him? Blasted priestess!

Kurama flexed his wrist. The bands outline faintly glowed for a brief moment as if preparing to halt any unwanted motions that he might commit. When he did no such thing, the rings vanished from sight.

If only they vanished forever.

He clicked his tongue and turned around so his back was against the bark. Crimson orbs gazed up to the blue sky. Kurama brought the pipe to his lips and sucked in more of the smoky substance and puffed out random designs into the air. The only option he had left was to wait for his master to get well and see what happens from there.

Oh how that word caused bile to rise in his throat. Master. Yeah right, as if he would ever consider that human in any way his superior. Kurama would do all in his power to defy her. He won’t ever give her the satisfaction of controlling his body again. Once he found a way out of this loathsome bond, he would make sure that she died a horrific death. He would make sure that she wished that she regretted becoming a priestess in the first place.

A leaf drifted into his lap. He plucked it from his person and crumbled it in his palm. “You will pay dearly, priestess.” His golden bangs down casted over his smothering eyes.

 

* * *

 

Chiyo took a sit by Sakura. “How are you feeling, child?” She inquired worriedly.

Sakura gave her a small smile. “I am well, just a little dizzy is all.” She leaned back into the bedding and made herself comfortable.

“That is good to hear, I was worried when I found you and Lee in the forest in such conditions.” Chiyo stated.

“Lee?” Sakura sat up so fast all the blood rushed to her head. Groaning the dizziness took its toll and forced her to fall back into the hay. That’s right! She wasn’t alone in the forest, Lee was with her! “How is he? Is he alive? I hope nothing bad has happened to him!” She said frantically, covering her eyes with her arm. The throbbing in her head pulsated harshly as she forced herself to sit up again.

Chiyo waved her hand and pushed Sakura back down. “Lay back down. All is fine, just calm down, Sakura. He is doing well in his recovery. You can see it for yourself.” She motioned to him to the other side of the hut. “He’s sound asleep.”

Sakura sighed in relief when what Chiyo told her was right. “Thank goodness,” she whispered. “I’m glad.” He was alive, that’s good. She gazed at his calm expression. His body and face was positively covered in bandage wraps. She would have laughed if it wasn’t for that fact that she was reason he was in those dressings.

She dug her hand into her kimono and tightened her grip on it. It caused her knuckles to turn white. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and turned her gaze to ceiling. It was her fault. Lee didn’t deserve to be harm, it wasn’t his business too. Kabuto was after her, not him. She should have tried harder in getting him to stop. Maybe then, he might have not been hurt. Guilt swelled within her. “I’m so sorry, Lee. I should have tried harder to protect you,” she whispered in a hush tone, so quietly that Chiyo almost didn’t catch it.

Chiyo tucked her kimono behind her knees and kneeled onto the wool pad by Sakura. “What happened in the forest, Sakura?” She folded her arms in her lap.

Sakura glanced at her from the corner of her eye then switched it back to the ceiling. “We were attacked by a demon.” Her eyes appeared too drained and empty, like she was trying to conceal her true emotions. “Lee tried his utmost best to protect me, but it wasn’t enough.” She took a sharp breath. Sakura was attempting to subdue the tears that were threatening to escape. “He was too powerful for me or Lee to defend ourselves. This demon was after me, not him, but me.” Sakura covered her eyes with her forearm. “I should have gone with him, maybe then.” She paused in a quavering voice. “Maybe then, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt. It’s all my fault, Lady Chiyo. I should have let the demon take me.” A stray tear slipped down her cheek.

“Don’t speak like that, Sakura.” Chiyo brush the tear with her thumb and moved Sakura’s arm from her face. It revealed her blood shot orbs and her reddening complexion – she looked so fragile and delicate. “You know full well that Lee wouldn’t want you to talk like that.” She pulled Sakura’s rosy bangs from her face and stroked it to the side. “Lee’s a good man. He is always willing to put his life on the line for anyone and everyone that are important to him – please do not ever think of letting yourself be captured for his sake, I promise you that he won’t ever forgive you.” She winked. This earned a giggled from Sakura. “There we go, that’s the face that he will be happy to see once he wakes up. Now dry your eyes, you’re much prettier when you’re not crying, my dear.” Chiyo handed her a white cloth. “Smile for me.”

Sakura gingerly sat her body forward and nodded her head. She gratefully accepted the cloth and wiped her tears with it. “I am forever thankful for your kindness, Lady Chiyo.” She smiled.

“Do not think anything of it, my child.” Chiyo’s expression suddenly turned grave. “I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you.”

Sakura cocked her head to the side, stray strands of hair slid over her cheek. “What is it, Lady Chiyo?”

Chiyo contemplated how she was going to word this situation to her. She needed to choose carefully, this was a matter that could not be taken lightly or not understood. Sakura had to comprehend what she was going to tell her, down to very last syllable. She took a deep breath. “Sakura, I feel something different about your aura, its changing and it’s in a constant clash with itself and another.” She stared into her emerald eyes when she said another.

Sakura didn’t bat an eye, but her form did tense. Did she know what she did in the forest? “Oh really, why do you think it’s like that, Lady Chiyo?”

“You bonded yourself with a demon, did you not?” Chiyo tucked her arms into her kimono sleeves.

Sakura didn’t respond. For some reason, she felt like a child getting caught doing something that she shouldn’t have. She shifted her gaze to her lap and found fidgeting with her fingers less nerve wrenching.

Chiyo shook her head and heaved a sigh. “I can sense the demonic aura within your own. That kind of whirl of energy could only be the result of one thing – you have commenced with the sacred bond.”

“Yes, I have bonded with a demon,” Sakura admitted. “When the demon attacked us, another spectator wondered in on the scene.” She released a breath and found Chiyo’s eyes. “From a previous experience, I knew he was a strong demon. He could save us, but he was unwilling unless I fulfilled his one condition in which I refused to carry out.” Sakura’s cheek reddened remembering what the blond haired demon did to her before the bond. She could still feel his warmth on her body. “Lee was unable to fight anymore, so in order save our lives I had no choice but to create a bond with that demon and force him to fight for us.” She found herself staring at her lap again.

“What you did was foolish, young one,” Chiyo said sternly. “Under no circumstance should you ever, ever, create a bond with a demon you just met. Not even an experience priestess would bond with a demon until at least knowing the demon for a month, that’s common knowledge!” She ran her hands threw her grey locks. “You should be ashamed of yourself for forcing a demon to bond with you.” Sakura flinched at the harsh tone. “When you find your partner, it should be a sacred partnership that you both share, a mutual collaboration between demon and priestess – two beings so different and conflicting, but above all else, one cannot be without the other’s existence.”

Sakura clenched her fist. “I did what was necessary!” She snapped. “I know what I did was wrong, but I am now fully bonded with that demon, he is my familiar and partner now, that fact cannot be changed!”

Chiyo quickly lashed back. “You do not understand the severity of this predicament, Sakura!” She could feel her blood pressure rise from the ignorance of this youth. “You don’t even realize that you are not fully bonded with that demon!” She squeezed the bridge where her eyes and nose met and shook her head. “And what you just did could very well be risking your own life!”

 

* * *

 

**Another cliffhanger, huh? Hahaha, don’t worry, I have already started on the next chapter, hopefully it won’t take too long for you guys, but if you review it might give me the strength to write faster. *wink wink***

**Anyways, did you like how Kurama was displayed? Yes, no, maybe so? Review so I know! If it’s worth the favoring and alerting, it’s absolutely worth the review!**

**~Love Sakura911**


	5. Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five young maidens descend into the fiery world of demons to compete for the title of "Maiden of the Mizu Shrine." They will face dangers and horrors unimagined. They will need all their training and courage to face the evil and malignant creatures that dwell there, thirsting for their flesh and blood. One will prevail in a world where failure means death.

**Look at that a new chapter! :D Yay! Finally right?**

  
**Sorry it took so long, but I was at a writer’s block with this chapter. Thank you for your patience and hopefully I will be getting started on chapter six soon – with school in the way, it’s gonna be difficult I warn you.**

  
**Please read and review! The more you do, the more I will have ambition to continue the story!**

  
**Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

 

* * *

 

**~ Ghost By Mystery Skulls ~**

 

**And I'm feeling like a ghost**   
**And it's what I hate the most**   
**'Cause I'm giving up again**   
**And this time (this time, this time)**

 

* * *

 

 

**Rating: Teen**

 

* * *

 

**A Kyuubi’s Kiss**

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 5: Naruto**

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before day turned into night.

The night was dark and desolate, void of all life. All the small critters of the forest quickly scampered to their nightly resting place to hide from the predators that stalked through the darkness. The stray clouds fluttered through the sky subduing the full moon momentarily ceasing their bright, persistent rays. The eerie noises crept through the forest like a phantom. If a mere leaf were to fall onto the grassy meadows it would sound like a scream. The trees created a never ending maze of misfortune, but Kabuto knew exactly how to maneuver through this menacing path as if it were forcibly encoded into his memory.

He passed through the string of bushes and found the entrance that he sought out so thoroughly. It appeared as if it was a dead end where the rocks were stacked high up towards the sky, stretching for the unreachable heavens. With a wave of his hand, he instantly vanished from view and teleported through the stones in a gust of wind.

Kabuto found himself within a large circular room. The walls were built with cobblestone, with moss growing from each crevice. Chains lay on the walls, with hammered metal shackles on the floor. “I am here to report some rather magnificent news, Lord Orochimaru.” He crossed his arm over his chest and knelt, with a brief glance at his master he inclined his head low and awaited for further instructions.

The faint florescent glows illuminate the small space, casting tall distorted shadows that twisted and altered from the flames gleam. The snapping of the torches created an irritating yet soothing rhythm. An enormous stone throne towered high, the frames of it swirled and jagged outwards in disarray. The edges of the chair had a transfixed and oddly hypnotizing design carved into it. It depicted a snake gracefully slithering over the arms and coiled up until its neck craned at the very tip, its fangs were barred in warning to those other than its master not to lounge on the rocky indent.

The thick scent of incenses overfilled Kabuto’s senses. It was a thick and pleasant aroma that flooded his nostrils. The scent almost disguised the bitter fragrance of death and suffering which hung profusely in the air – it was so thick he could practically taste it on the tip of his tongue. Glancing threw the silver curtains that concealed his eyes; he noticed there was a strange cold that surrounded the back of the room. On the side of the wall, there was a menacing ebony stain that smothered over it. He was sure that one of his lower subordinates must have displeased his beloved overlord.

Orochimaru palms caressed the arms of his throne. “You may speak.” His embers eyes glinted in the darkness of the shadows. “Entertain me. What, pray tell, is this magnificent news, Kabuto?” His voice was soft – almost gentle per se – but that was a façade that the Snake King had perfected in his years of conquest. His pallid flesh glimmered in amusement as his lips curled into a smirk. As usual he expected nothing but good news from his most trusted disciple.

Kabuto straightened his neck upwards and adjusted his spectacles. “It appeared that fox, Kurama, will no longer be an issue to your plans anymore.” His face twisted into a dark grin.

His master hummed and leaned forward. “Go on.” There was an unreadable spark within his gaze as he intertwined his fingers over his lap.

“That idiotic Fox was unfortunate enough to somehow get himself bonded to a pathetic priestess, well he was more so forced into the transaction.” Kabuto revealed a hint of fangs remembering the look on the Fox’s face when he was forced to fight against his will. “She is nothing more than a weak human female that was desperate enough to partner up with that obtuse canine in order to rid me, it failed miserably of course.” He chuckled darkly. “Her power levels were so low compared to that of a normal priestess. I fear even the great Kurama was reduced to nothing when they merged auras,” he said sardonically. “It was quite a sight to behold to see a demon of his level downgraded to nothing more than a weak feeble man.”

Orochimaru closed his eyes as if trying to imagine it. The magenta markings that enclosed his slanted orbs became more defined and distinguished. “That must have been a spectacular sight. I would have loved to see that half wit be ordered around by a human woman.” He cackled lowly, opening his eyes. “Which forsaken priestess was unfortunate enough to find herself bonded to that Kyuubi?”

“I believe her name is Sakura, milord,” Kabuto informed.

“Sakura?” Orochimaru tested the name on his lips and curled his eyes up as he gave a contemptuous smile. “Well that is a rather pretty name for a priestess.” He lightly mocked. “I wonder if she has what it takes to tame our little mongrel.” The snake demon held his cheek and shifted to one side of his chair.

“She’s not terribly impressive, my lord.” His loyal servant shared his smile. “It’s highly unlikely.”

This lord chuckled low in this throat, but the amusement was quickly wiped away as he frowned. “Though I do enjoy this predicament that worthless Fox found himself in, I feel that this sort of lifestyle is too.” Orochimaru paused and turned his head to the side and stared at one of the snapping torches. “Becoming, too peaceful. I don’t want him to settle down in a normal village and forget the life that he once knew. He might actually find himself enjoying it.” He looked at Kabuto from the corner of his eyes. “But by no means does he deserve a serene way of living. I want him to suffer for all those times he’s foiled my plans of taking his land and most of all for giving me this horrid scar!” He growled through his teeth, he traced the scar on his cheek down to his cracked lips. “He will pay dearly for scratching my beautiful face.” The accursed moment still burned in his memories. “I want nothing more than to smother the grounds with his blood.” He clenched his fist. “I want to have his carcass mangled and mutilated beyond recognition. No one, not even his priestess would be able to recognize him.”

Kabuto smirk widened. There was a certain charm that he absolutely adored about his master when he became like this. “As you wish, Lord Orochimaru, I’ll send someone to stir up some ruckus then.”

“What other information do you have on this priestess?” Orochimaru crossed his legs and leaned back into his throne.

Kabuto brushed his bangs out of his face. “There wasn’t much on her that I could find, all I could come up with is my sources tell me that her surname is Haruno.” With the edge of his palm he pushed his glasses up. A slight glint reflected off of them.

Orochimaru was suddenly bare of any emotions. If anything, the grip he held on his stone arms tightened so much that the rock actually began to crack and crimple. “What did you say?” He hissed. His expression rapidly went ridged and animalistic, lengthy strands of his obsidian locks rose and lashed out threatening.

Kabuto was taken back, why was he not satisfied with this information? With Kurama out of the picture, that only left a few more high ranking demons to take out until their rein would commence generously. “What ails you, milord?” He quickly inquired. Forgetting himself, he stood to his full height and advanced to his master.

“A Haruno!” Orochimaru roared, lifting his fist high. “You allowed a fucking Haruno to slip through your grasp?” He slammed it down, completely crumbling the left side of his favorite chair. He forced himself out of his collapsing seat and sauntered down the bolder steps.

“What’s wrong?” Kabuto came to his side and stooped low on his knees.

In a flash of ivory, Orochimaru coiled his palms around Kabuto’s neck and squeezed hard. This caused his minion to gasp for breath, he didn’t block nor did he dodge the attack. Unflinching, Kabuto welcomed the violence, it was better to take the beating rather than displease his dear master. “A Haruno is wondering freely in my territory and you wonder why I am so displeased?” He snarled, his eyes flashed crimson.

His grasp tightened around his neck, out of instinct Kabuto latched onto his wrists and pulled at them, Orochimaru’s grip didn’t loosen. If anything, this made him strangle his favorite servant more unyielding. When he felt Kabuto learned his lesson of his ignorance he effortlessly threw him across the room.

Kabuto harshly collided in the stone wall and slid onto the cold ground with a silent thud. In his tracks the rocks began to crumble and shake from the impact. He grunted as he forced his body off the floor. “I apologize, my lord! Please forgive me!” He staggered onto his palms and bowed low. He deeply hoped that he didn’t anger his lord to the extent of disposing him. He wanted to be by his side when he took over the Demon Realm, there was nothing that he wanted more in this world. What importance does this priestess have to his beloved master?

Orochimaru panted. “As long as you have learned your lesson, I’ll forgive you this time.” He took a deep breath to calm himself, he pulled back his dark hair out of his face and soothed it back into place. “I want you to make sure that you do whatever it takes to dispose of this priestess.” He quietly took his seat in his favorite spot.

“Yes, milord.” Kabuto cautiously met Orochimaru’s heated gaze. “Forgive me for my curiosity, but what does her being a Haruno make her a threat? Her spiritual powers are hardly considered extraordinary or powerful.”

His lord narrowed his snake like orbs. Just this once would he allow himself to enlighten his uneducated subordinate. “She is her child.” There was edge to his voice that even sent shivers down Kabuto’s spine. “Mebuki Haruno, a woman that has been a major distress in my plans for ages, if it wasn’t for her I would have already taken over this godforsaken world. Damn that wrenched woman, even in death does she mock me so!” His fangs dug into his cheeks, drawing blood. “If she shares the same linage as that woman then I know she’ll definitely find a way to foil all my plans. It’s only a matter of time till she finds a way of become a hindrance.” Red liquid dribbled though the corner of his mouth. “Destroy her and the fox, Kabuto.”

Seeing his lord’s anger slowly dwindling away, Kabuto felt it was safe to stand back to his full height and picked up his fallen glasses. He polished the glass with his sleeve. Inspecting them, he noticed there was a crack in one of the lenses. “What shell I do, milord?” He placed them back on their rightful place.

“Give the fox what he wants most.” Orochimaru curled his lip and held out his hand. The tip of his tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked the blood that dripped down his chin. “Allow him the freedom to slaughter that Haruno girl. I’m quite sure he would jump at any opportunity to gain back his freedom.” He threw his head back and laughed manically. “After that, the Fox will be reduced to nothing without his darling priestess! What is a familiar without his master? A dead familiar!” He hollered in between croaks. “He will certainly have his freedom again in the pits of hell!”

“I will carry out your orders, Lord Orochimaru.” Kabuto crossed his arm over his chest and inclined his head. Knowing his new mission, he began to take his leave. There was no point in staying, he was simply there to please his lord and master – that was his only purpose.

“Kabuto,” Orochimaru called out. His servant stopped in his tracks, but kept his gaze on the wall. “Do not fail me this time.” Kabuto was swallowed up into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

Sakura sat comfortably atop a hill, she tucked her legs underneath her and serenaded in the pleasant shade. The morning’s air felt so refreshing; it was nice to get away from Chiyo’s stuffy hut and stretch her limbs. From a far she was staring peacefully at the village. It gave her a great view of her temporary pit stop.

She drank in all of the refined workmanship the villagers put into their shops and homes. In an odd sense it reminded her of home, Lady Kurenai always did her utmost best in insuring that the village remained in tip top shape, if not, be ready for her unmatched wrath and strength. She released a giggle when she thought back to when she was a child and accidently broke a food stand. This had Lady Kurenai chasing her throughout the village trying to get her to fix it – it was a close one, but somehow Sakura managed to escape.

The breeze blew a gust of wind that carried her rosy locks out of her face. They soared into the air in a graceful motion. She tucked a stray strand behind her ear and sighed softly. Too bad this only brought her a moment of peace. She closed her eyes and remembered back to what had transpired just last night. Chiyo didn’t allow her a wink of sleep because of the long and painstaking slow conversation that they had. She could practically feel the throbbing headache coming back with a vengeance.

 

* * *

 

“What you just did could very well be risking your own life!”

Sakura felt her heart sink into her stomach. A deep gut wrenching sensation suddenly came rushing through her feeble form. She had to be joking, how would her bonding with a demon be risking her own life? Yeah that’s it. She almost thought that she didn’t hear Lady Chiyo properly that she must have misheard something. “What are you talking about?” She questioned softly almost too weak to raise her voice. Today has been a hard day and she was drained to the bone. All she wanted to do was sleep all her troubles away.

Chiyo pursed her lips and gave her an intense stare. The silence was unnerving to Sakura, it made her nervous somehow. She could feel herself fidgeting within the hay bedding. Chiyo collected her thoughts for a moment until she decided how to approach this issue. “When a priestess partners with a demon, they will go through a phase in which their energies morph into one entity– this is what we call a bond. I am sure that you already heard about this from your mentor? I believe that it should be Tsunade.” She held her chin thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it, it’s been ages since I’ve last seen that child.”

Sakura nodded. “Yes, Lady Tsunade has educated me in the ways of the bond. She has told me as well as my priestess sisters that creating a bond with a demon is having our auras merged with that being.” She smiled when she remembered the way her mentor seemed to beam when she talked about her trusted friend. “For we will in a sense gain a partner that we can share our entire selves too, no secrets could ever be kept from them nor will there ever be any reason to keep that secret hidden, in a way it is a close friend that you will never grow tired off.” Word for word, Sakura recited the exact way that her mentor described it as. “This is how Lady Tsunade explains it to us.”

“What else has she told you about bonds?” Chiyo folded her hands in her lap and straightened her back. It was as if she was prying for more information that Sakura has yet to tell her.

Sakura thought about it. “She told us that the stronger the physical link is when we create the bond, the stronger the priestess’s power is over her partner.”

“Yes. Go on,” Chiyo beckoned her to continue.

Sakura bashfully glanced to her hands. “Well that’s all she really told us, it was mostly about how we create the bond and what happens afterwards, never anything else really.” She clenched and unclenched her fists watching her veins along her wrists bulge out.

Chiyo rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Oh dear me, I swear that Tsunade, even when she knows that exposing you young ladies into this harsh world filled with demons, you would think that she would teach you everything that you would need to know about bonds, but no, she has to make things difficult.” She huffed out a breath. “Even when she was first starting out as a priestess and doing her test, she felt that it was always best to learn while on the mission too. That child will be the death of me, I swear,” she whispered covering her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Is there more that we needed to know, Lady Chiyo?” Sakura switched her gaze back to the elder woman. Her curiosity has been perked and now she needed to know what Lady Tsunade has not told them. What has she been holding back?

“I can’t believe that Tsunade would withhold such important information from you girls.” Chiyo placed her hand back on her lap. “I realize now that she has not properly educated you in the ways of the bond. You do not understand the full extent of this bond for you do not comprehend that you do not only join physically but you also join in mind and soul as well.”

“In mind and soul?” Sakura whispered to herself. Her heart skipped a beat. Does that mean that the Fox demon she formed this partnership with will be connected to her mind and soul too! The thought was absolutely mind blowing, she just couldn’t understand it. She felt the dread creep through her; she didn’t want a demon like that to be tied to her in such a way!

Chiyo nodded. “Yes, eventually on your travels together your minds with become one. It will come that one day you will communicate telepathically with one another.” A memory flashed in her mind of the time when her and her familiar were traveling together on their journey. “When the bond between you becomes more personal and you begin to care for one another’s wellbeing, your souls will connect in a way that will leave you completely fulfill. It will leave a tender warmth within you that will comfort and calm you in bad times and will leave you happy and cheerful in good times. In time, you might not be able to imagine a time without your partner and friend.” A wave of sadness flickered in her eyes. It was so profound that it made Sakura’s heart ache to see the kind woman in such sorrow. “I suppose, it is like your creating your very own soul mate that will be by your side till the very end.” She lightly laughed at her own joke.

Sakura’s lip twitched, she wanted to share that smile, she really did, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She felt like she didn’t have the right to. Instead, she remained silent. She honestly didn’t know what to say to Lady Chiyo. That she was glad that this is what she would be expecting with that fox demon? Could she possibly imagine a time when her and her familiar would share such moments? Such welcoming and joyful memories?

It sounded highly unlikely.

She clenched her fist. “What does this have to do with me risking my life?” she impatiently questioned. For some odd reason, she didn’t like talking about some demon she just met becoming her soul partner – she has been alone since she was a child and it would remain that way. The purpose of finding a familiar was just so she was able to fulfill the one prerequisite that Lady Tsunade demanded from her priestess underlings.

Nothing more.

Chiyo narrowed her eyes that this child’s insolence. This wasn’t a time to act rash and lash out like that, this was a time for her to listen and learn. “You are not fully bonded to that demon you call familiar.” She stood up and found herself next to the scorching fire. “You are what we call an in-between – a partial bond.”

“What?” Sakura gasped and glued her eyes on Chiyo. What was she talking about? That couldn’t be! She recited the mantra perfectly and even placed a kiss on that vile demon’s mouth to seal the partnership!

“The bond goes both ways. The priestess chooses the demon,” she said placing more firewood into the burning blaze. “But also the demon must choose the priestess as well. This is a partnership that must never be forced.” She gave Sakura a pointed look which had the young teen avoiding her eye by turning to look at the wall instead.

Chiyo switched her gaze back to the fire. “When the pure aura of a priestess intertwines with the demonic aura of a demon it must be done in a certain sync with one another, it is a delicate process that must be done by trusting your partner. If not done properly the demonic energy begins to dominate and consume the priestess’s spiritual powers until nothing remains. The priestess will have all life drained from her and she will be nothing more than an empty vassal that wonders the earth till her death.” Chiyo poked at the burning lumber and moved them around with a metal stick. The flames snapped at her in reply. “I’ve only seen it a handful of times, but I have deduced that it only happens when a priestess forces a demon into a bond, the process of connecting energies is disrupted from the demon’s rage and wrath.” She closed her eyes and quickly reopened them. “Unfortunately, I can sense that within you as well. Your familiar’s demonic aura is trying to consume your spiritual powers as we speak thus endangering your life.”

Sakura snapped her head towards her. “How can that be, Lady Chiyo?”

“Was the demon willing when you made the bond?”

Sakura felt her eyes fall to her lap. “No, he wasn’t.” She clenched her fists on her blanket.

“I see.” Chiyo heaved a sigh and situated herself back by Sakura’s side. “Then there is only one solution to your problem.” She took out a cup filled with grinded herbs and brought it to the young blossom’s mouth. “Here, drink this, it will help resort your strength.”

Sakura quickly lapped at the bitter liquid and forced it down her esophagus. She gagged at the burning sensation in her throat. “What?” She inquired as she quickly wiped her lips and slammed the stone bowl onto her thigh.

She would do anything! There was no way she was going to be like those other priestesses that were unfortunate enough to wonder the earth until their death. She just couldn’t see her life take a turn like that. She was a survivor, her childhood proved that much! Sakura Haruno was by no means a weakling! That would be unacceptable! She had taught herself to be tough in dire situations. This was an obstacle that would be overcome by her! Her emerald eyes burned with a new found determination that left Lady Chiyo breathless.

With those eyes, she really did look like her mother, if not a spitting imagine of her. They were eyes filled with purpose and self-confidence. Eyes that was ready to take on the entire world.

Good

Chiyo almost smiled at her eagerness. At least she wasn’t so prideful not to fix all the things that she had done wrong. “It’s quite simple, all you have to do is have your familiar complete his half of the bond the same way you initial started it.”

 

* * *

 

“Lady Sakura! Lady Sakura! What do these herbs do?” One of the village children excitedly questioned.

Sakura snapped out of her daze and glance at the young child that flopped down on her knees next to her.

The little girl grinned and thrust a hand full of green herbs in Sakura’s face. The leaves were long and thin and coiled around into mini tresses. At first the priestess stared at the herbs, but something else caught her eyes. The child’s hands were covered with dirt and had minor scrap marks along her arms, some of them were length glazes.

The blossom ignored the herbs and grabbed the child’s hands. “You’re hurt, what did you do to them?” She brought the limb to her face and inspected the wounds. They didn’t appear too deep. If she’s learned anything since her adventures here, it was that the wounds would probably be healed by the end of the day with the child’s demonic healing.

The little girl scratched her cheek and gave a coy smile that exposed the tip of her fangs. “These plants were in a tree I climbed, my arms slipped and I fell and hurt myself.” She blushed and glanced to her knees in embarrassment.

Sakura laughed and patted the girl’s head. “Moegi, you’re so cute.” She plucked a leaf out of her chestnut hair and brought it to the little girl’s face. “Now we need to fix up your hair, it’s positively a mess now. You have a lot of leaves in your beautiful hair!” She picked out a few more leaves.

“Huh?” Moegi was expecting her to freak out and lecture her how unladylike it was to climb trees. That is, this is what most of the villagers always tell her. She was beginning to believe them. “Aren’t you going to say it’s bad for a girl to do something so dangerous?”

Sakura let a leaf slip through her fingers and blow away with the brisk breeze. “Why would I tell you something so ridiculous? If you want to climb a tree, then climb a tree, that’s that.” She patted her lap. “Now come here and let me do your hair.”

Moegi nodded and beamed. “Okay!” She happily sat on Sakura’s thigh and leaned forward so that she was able to get full access to her hair.

Sakura smiled at the child’s enthusiasm. She kind of reminded her of Konohamaru in a way, perhaps it was because they looked around the same age – well physically anyways. She knew that demons aged differently than humans did, so for all she knew Moegi could be fifty years old, but have the body of a ten year old.

The blossom untied the young child’s red ribbons that held her hair up into twin ponytails and watched the hair spill down her back. It was quite a bit longer than she thought it was. From the bizarre hair style that Moegi placed them in before it didn’t appear that she had a lot of hair. Sakura ran her thin fingers through the little girl’s mane. It surprised her how soft it turned out to be.

“Your hair is very soft, Moegi.” Sakura complimented as she combed through the kinks and tangles with ease. “It makes it easier to do things to your hair. I’m sure we could do many different hair styles that could make you even cuter than you already are.” She flinch back one of her hands and saw that she pricked her finger on something sharp. A drip of blood seep through the small scratch. Sakura blinked slowly. What was that?

Moegi’s pointy ears burned a bright crimson shade that ran down to her face. “T-t-thank you,” she stuttered softly. She didn’t really have any girl friends, the majority of her friends were boys that liked to rough house and get dirty rather than comb each other’s hair. This was a new type of comfort that she wasn’t used to. It was nice. She’s always wanted an older sister to do her hair and call her cute.

Sakura looked over little girl’s head and saw that she had two miniature horns atop her head. “What kind of demon are you, Moegi?” She rubbed the blood on her kimono and continued her pampering.

Moegi slightly turned her head to Sakura. “I’m a troll demon.”

“Eh?” Sakura gapped. “Really? You are too cute to be a troll demon!” Curiosity got the better of her as she lightly brushed the horn with her fingers. It was a quick feather movement.

The demon giggled and returned to her previous position. “Hey that tickles!” She shook her head as Sakura retracted her hand with a smile. “That’s what my mother tells me all the time. She sometimes says that she couldn’t believe that her blood line could produce such an adorable child.”

Sakura nodded. “She must feel lucky to have a daughter like you then.” There was a tint of sorrow in her eyes as she pulled back the chestnut hair.

“Really?” Moegi chimed.

“I’m sure she does,” Sakura said with a bright smile. This conversation was bringing forth some old memories that she didn’t really want to remember.

“Yay!” The trolled demon cheered throwing her arms in the air and swinging them around. “How about you, Lady Sakura? I’m sure that your mother is proud to have a daughter as beautiful as you!”

Sakura’s eyes lost their brightness for a moment, but came back almost instantly. “I wouldn’t know.” She split Moegi’s hair down the middle and began braiding one side.

“What do you mean?” Moegi glanced back to the priestess.

The blossom sighed and forced Moegi to face forward again. “I’ve never met my mother. She died after she gave birth to me.” She tied the ribbon on the end of the braid and began working on the other side. “I guess I wouldn’t really know what my mother would think of having me as her daughter.”

Moegi fell silent. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t know. I didn’t mean –”

Sakura lightly flicked the troll demon’s head and laughed when she nursed the bump. “Its fine, it doesn’t really bother me anymore. I was way too young to even remember her anyways. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” She finished the other braid and bound it with the other ribbon. “There all done!” She clapped. “I think this really suits you, Moegi!”

Moegi stood up and faced her. “You think so?” She felt the braids and lightly tugged at them. “No one’s ever braided my hair before! Thank you, Lady Sakura! I love it!”

“You’re welcome! I enjoy doing things like this.” Sakura grinned. “Back home, the village child always loved when I played and did things to their hair especially the girls.”

The next thing Sakura knew, a pair of small arms engulfed her into a tight embrace. “Thank you, thank you, you’re so kind, Lady Sakura!”

Sakura gapped, but closed her mouth as she closed her eyes and returned the hug. She stroked Moegi’s hair and rubbed her back in gentle circles.

Moegi was the one to break the hug. She glanced to her feet and began to fidget slightly. “Um, Lady Sakura?”

“Yes?” Sakura cocked her head to the side.

“C-ca-can w-we do s-something like this a-a-again?” The troll demon stuttered, keeping her stare on her feet.

“Of course!” Sakura chuckled. “I would love to do this again, Moegi. You don’t have to be so timid with me.”

The child beamed. “Pinky promise?” She held out her pinky.

Instantly, this moment brought forth memories of her departure from the human world – back to the time when Konohamaru and her said their farewells. The image still burned in her mind. She really did miss him, almost to the point that it was painful. Her heart longed to see his grinning face once more. He was one of the only villagers that didn’t treat her badly, if anything he treated her like family.

“Sakura?” Moegi called, she cocked her head to the side.

The priestess shook her head and smile. “I pinky promise.” She hooked her finger with the child’s and gave her a gentle squeeze.

The troll demon cheered and advanced away from Sakura. “It was really fun today, but I have to head home, I have to help my mother prepare lunch!” She waved happily. “I’ll see you later, Lady Sakura!”

Sakura returned the wave. Once the child was out of sight, she stood up to her full height and dusted off the small particles of dirt from her kimono. The priestess brushed back her bangs and stared off into the distance. It felt nice – this feeling. It was peaceful and calming. It reminded her of home – well of what little she could consider a home.

“Well aren’t you just peachy keen with brats?” A voice snarled sardonically.

Well there went her peace.

Sakura glanced up towards the tree and saw Kurama lazily lounging on a tree branch. His leg was sluggishly swinging back and forth as his finger tapped the wood in an insistent rhythm. She frowned at this display. “Why don’t you come down from there?”

“Like hell,” he retorted while baring his fangs. Kurama didn’t want to be anywhere near that blasted female! The only reason he was this close was because the damn bond willed it.

“Do I have to make it an order?” She placed her hands on her hips.

“Resorting to threats are we?” Kurama turned his head away from her and found staring at tree leaves more entertaining. “This is a fine way of making me like you, priestess.”

Thought it might annoy her, he was right. They needed to get alone. Just this time, she would swallow her pride. Sakura heaved a sigh. “Look, I’m sorry. I just want us to be friends.” Each word she uttered felt like venom on her lips, but she kept her face composed.

The demon foxed snorted and turned his body the opposite direction so that he wasn’t looking at her. “Ha, friends she says,” he hissed. “More like servant and master.”

“Come down,” she called. Sakura knew that her voice wasn’t strict enough for the bond to activate. She learned from Lady Chiyo that the stricter her voice came out the more powerful her words had on her familiar – that would probably be most helpful in her journey with this defiant familiar. “Please, I just want to get to know you.”

She was only met with silence.

Sakura scoffed at the childish behavior, but she would let it slide for now. He was still not accepting the predicament they were in. “Fine, be like that,” she whispered to herself. “At least tell me your name then. It’s the least you can do!”

Kurama gritted his teeth and stood up to his full height. “I don’t own you anything, human!” He pointed his finger at her, the tips of his claws began lengthy from the rage radiating off him. “You are the reason why I am forever bound to your servitude!”

The priestess shook her head. She should be frightened but this fierce display, but she knew the bond wouldn’t allow him to harm her. She was safe from him. “If you won’t tell me your name, I’ll just name you myself.”

He bit the inside of his cheek and dug his claws in his palms. “Do as you please, master,” he spat.

“Have it your way. I’ll name you,” she stared at his person closely. If she was going to name him, it should be something easy to remember and also very unique. A demon like him deserved only the best name. Sakura smiled when she finally made her decision. “Your name from now on will be... Naruto!”

Kurama could suddenly feel himself lose his balance as he toppled over the branch. “What!” He landed head first in the bushes.

Sakura winced back when he collided with the ground with a loud thud. She gingerly neared the bush that he landed in. “Are you okay, Naruto?” She called out softly. When he didn’t answer, she brushed her finger through the leaves and pulled them apart. “Naruto?”

He wasn’t there.

 

* * *

 

Kurama was watching the insufferable human searching for his fallen form. When he fell into the bushes, he took that opportunity to vanish and reappear at the other side of the clearing. He almost allowed a ghost of smile grace his face when he saw how frantically she was digging through the surrounding bushes.

Naruto.

Is that really going to be his new name?

Was this human going to mold him into the perfect familiar?

He growled deep in his throat. God damn priestess!

How dare she give him a name that was positively ridiculous!

_A child’s name._

A demon of his caliber and magnitude should have a powerful name, not a childish and foolish one! Kurama was the only name meant for him – a name that could make the strongest of opponents weak to their knees. For all who knew that name knew that for those unfortunate enough to come across him will certainly be met with suffering and death.

“Naruto!” The woman shouted out again. “Where are you?”

Oh what he wouldn’t give to pierce her heart right now. All he needed with an instant – a single moment to get the deed done. That’s all he asked. Just enough time to slaughter this female and wreak havoc in the small village she stayed in.

A sudden burst of smoke snapped him out of his daze. Kurama reached out his hand to grasp the being unlucky enough to catch him in a foul mood. “So this is where you’ve been, Lord Kyuubi.” A small demon floated around his shoulders. “We’ve been searching high and low for you, milord. What has delayed your return to the shrine?”

Kurama relaxed his arm and allowed it to fall limp by his side. It was only one of his servants from the shrine. “Ah, I’ve been quite busy around here,” he quickly lied. He didn’t want his servants to think any less of him – he was a demon lord after all. He did have a reputation to maintain. “There has been something here that has caught my attention so I won’t be returning anytime soon.” The demon reached into his kimono sleeve and pulled out his favorite pipe. “Is there any news to report?” He put the pipe between his lips; the servant quickly lit it for him.

The smaller demon bowed low. “No, milord, all is well at the shrine.” The demon fidgeted nervously with his fingers. “But...” He trailed off.

Kurama blew a puff of smoke at his servant’s face and frowned. “What is it?”

The demon didn’t bother to wave the intense fumes from his face. “There have been rumors spreading around the shrine about you, milord.”

“Rumors?” The demon lord leaned casually against the tree bark and crossed one his arms over his abdomen. He inhaled more of his pipe and released it into the air.

“Yes.” The demon nodded. “The rumors are spreading tales that you have been swayed and captured by a human woman.”

The grip that Kurama held on his pipe caused it the snap in half. The lower part of the pipe was still in his mouth, while the tip of it descended to the ground. The look of pure horror ran across his pale face. How did that information reach his homeland in such a short amount of time! He could just feel his image as the great fox king dwindle into nothingness! “Who’s been spreading these lies?” He demanded tossing the remaining part of the pipe.

The demon floated further from his lord and waved his hands frantically. “Everyone has been talking about it, milord. Just about all your servants know about these rumors.” He laughed uncertainly, scratching the top of his cheek. “They aren’t true, right, milord?”

Kurama turned away from his servant and rested his forehead against the tree. This day just could not get any worse.

Everyone knew.

Everyone _fucking_ knew.

His reputation was tarnished for sure. He was probably the laughing stock of the demon realm now. A great demon lord reduced to nothing by a mere human female – now that’s something all his enemies could laugh and joke about.

The small demon cocked his head to the side. “Milord, if all these rumors are certainly true, then perhaps I have a solution to your problems.”

Kurama snapped his neck towards him. “Come again?”

His servant smiled as he rummaged through his worn yukata and pulled out a small crimson crystal the size of a pebble. “This item has the special ability to temporarily relieve the bond long enough for a demon to escape his fate as a familiar.” He held it out to his master. “All you have to do is crush the crystal and throw the ruminants of it at your current master.”

Kurama picked the stone up with his thumb and index finger to inspect it closer. It appeared like any other crystal. Did it really have the ability to release him from his bind? He hoped so. “Where ever did you come across such a magnificent stone?”

“It is a stone that has belonged to my family for generations,” the demon explained. “In any case if I were to be bonded to a human, I would use this, but I have no use for it. It appears it would be more of use to you, milord.”

The fox demon stared at the crystal in wonder. “All I have to do is crush it then throw the powder at her?”

“You are correct, milord.”

“The bond will have no effect on me once this happens?” He held the gem to the sky to see the sun’s ray glint off it.

“Correct, milord, it will render your master’s will over you nonexistent for a few moments.”

Kurama smirked devilishly. “Perfect.” He could taste the sweet nectar of revenge on his lips.

“Is that all that you will need of me, milord?”

“Yes, you are dismissed.” Kurama waved him off. He was too fascinated with the crystal to pay any mind to his servant.

The demon dipped his head low. “Thank you, until next time, milord.” He disappeared in a cloud of smoke that instantly evaporated from sight.

Kurama ranked his eyes at Sakura. Finally, he has found his trump card in ending her existence. He had the power of her life within his palms now. Oh, how the tables have turned. As tempting as it might be to activate the gem now, it was best he found a better location. Where they were at the moment was too close to the village, they might smell the blood of the maiden and come to her rescue and he couldn’t have that now, could he? If he was going to take his revenge, it best be in a place where he had the upper edge.

“If I were you human I’d watch your back,” he purred. “You never know who might be clawing at it.” There was a reflective glint coming from his lengthening claws. They begged for the taste of her flesh.

Soon.

Very soon.

He would kill her.

 

* * *

 

The small demon teleported away from his master and found himself in front of a new demon that lurked in the dark forest.

“Is it done?” Kabuto emerged from the shadows, half of his body was ensnared in the darkness.

“Yes, I have completed the task.”

“Thank you for your service. You’ve done well.” Kabuto smiled and made a move to return back into the forest, but the demon called out to him.

“Wait! What about your end of the bargain?”

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and smirked. “Oh how silly of me, how could I have forgotten?” He turned back towards the weaker demon. “You wanted your freedom from Kurama, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” Kabuto instantly materialized in front of the demon and engulfed the small being into his fist.

“What are you doing?” The demon screeched in agony. “This wasn’t a part of the deal.”

“I’m just giving you what you wanted.” Kabuto effortlessly squished the demon. “Your freedom.” Green blood oozed between his fingers. He flicked the carcass off his hand and brought his hand to him mouth. “Lord Orochimaru will be greatly pleased with me.” With the tip of his tongue, he drank the fluid down with a sinister sneer.

 

* * *

 

 

**This time I might just disappear (Alright, whoa-oh-oh, oh)**   
**This time I might just dis--... (Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Alright, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh)**   
**This time I might just disappear (Whoa-oh-oh, oh)**   
**This time I might just dis--... (Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Al--..., Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh...)**

 

* * *

 

 

**What did you guys think? Do you like how Kurama is taking the bond and what about the scheme that Orochimaru has planned out for him? Do you think that our demon lord will actually kill his master?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**Read and Review!**

**Sakura911~**


End file.
